Nira
by UnderAgeThinker
Summary: A girl is taken by the organization. They need her before they can use Kingdom Hearts to get thier hearts back, but she might not be who they think she is. AxelOC RikuOC
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with a girl running through a lush green forest. She swiped her curly brown hair out of her eyes and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She stopped to catch her breath and panting, she bent over holding herself up on her knees. She wore brown moccasin like shoes on her feet with brown strings winding their way half way up to her knees. Her shorts rode high and were also brown with a lime green string belt hanging loosely over them. Her shirt was a green matching her belt. It swooped low, so that the sleeves were on the edge of her shoulders, and it was scrunched around the breast area. Around her neck she wore a glass charm of a leaf held by a string similar to her belt.

Hearing a faint sound of a leaf crunching, she got up from her slouch and stopped breathing to hear better.

"Seylin?" She asked. "Is that you?" Hearing no answer, she walked toward the source of the noise timidly. Her senses keen, she prowled through the brush like a tiger, not making any sudden movements. Starting to get weary, she was about to walk back home when a vine hidden under the debris suddenly came to life and slowly wrapped itself around her ankle. She jumped in surprise then shouted at the trees angrily.

"Seylin! Stop it! Where are you!?" Still hearing no answer, she summoned the vines away and began running once again. Out of the trees a figure jumped out at her, tackling her to the ground. The two rolled a ways through the leaves until they came to a slow stop. The brunette yelled in frustration.

"Seylin! Get off me! I've been looking all over for you!" The figure on her jumped up in such a graceful fashion, not even the wind parted between him. Standing tall in front of the now grass covered girl was a boy with similar brown hair that hung loosely in front of his green eyes. His moccasins were the same as hers, but he wore tight brown pants, mostly covered by a forest green tunic. Strung over the tunic were brown strings, and on his hands were brown gloves with the fingers cut out.

"Well maybe if you'd just **run** faster you wouldn't loose me so easily." The boy named Seylin said. He said it simply because he knew it would make her mad. And of course it did.

"Oh yea!?" She challenged, still sitting on the forest floor. "I bet if I ran right now you wouldn't even be able to catch me!"

"Face it, you've never been the fastest one in the family." He knew he'd hit something there. The girl in front of him jumped up with an air similar to his.

"Fine then." She said calmly. "Catch me." With that, she ran farther into the trees. Through the wind wisping in her ears, she heard Seylin chuckle and begin to run after her.

She ran harder than she'd ever run before. Thoughts of Seylin's face when she out ran him pushed her to keep going against her lung's protests. However, she stopped when she heard Seylin calling her name farther back among the trees. 'He's giving up already?' she wondered silently. 'That's not like him.' Suddenly black gloved hands reached out of no where, grabbed her shoulders, and thrust her against the nearest tree. Out of the shade from the sycamore tree came a tall figure in a black cloak. Everything on him was black, except for the two silver chain draw strings hanging on his chest. A hood hid his face, but she could tell it was a man by his build.

"Nira?" The man asked. His voice was dark and cold, almost…inhuman. Not knowing what else to do, she nodded at the sound of her name.

"Very well." He said darkly. "Come with me." Leaving her no choice, the cloaked man brought his hand up. In front of the two, a black hole formed. Just looking at it she couldn't breathe. Being extremely claustrophobic, Nira was reluctant to go in the portal, but the man left her no option. Before she could protest, he had already pushed her in by her shoulders. Turing around, she watched in shock as the darkness swept over her, and the man in the black cloak disappeared.

Her first journey through the realm of darkness was horrific, one she will never forget. It was like the darkness was all over her body. It was almost as if she could get it off just by brushing it away. Soon however, it started snaking up her arms and legs, reaching her face. It was like clouds or a ghost wrapping itself around her, trying mercilessly to suffocate her. She tried to scream, but found that her voice was lost in her chest. The snake of darkness wound around her neck and entered into her from any hole it could find. The helpless girl found herself unable to breathe as it entered her lungs and conquered her body. With hope as the last thing on the girl's mind, she fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter! I forgot the A/N last time so here it is! Thanks so much SuperGirl93 your review made me smile :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. I do own my Halloween candy oh yes peanut butter m&m's, the best candy ever**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When she awoke, it felt as if a herd of rhinos had been stampeding through her mind. Clutching her cranium in pain, she timidly opened her eyes, only to close them again quickly. The room was so bright it sent horrible shock waves to her brain, making the pain unbearable. Letting out a small groan, she covered her eyes with her hands. Feeling a small weight on her forearm, she cautiously let one hand come off her eye. Seeing that her eyes had faintly adjusted, she let the other one fall to her side.

Looking up, she saw a person standing over her. He was wearing the same black cloak that the man who had kidnapped her had been wearing. He looked to be about her height, with bluish silver hair falling loosely over one eye. Being a seventeen year old girl, the first thing that went through her mind was, 'he's cute!' then, remembering her position, she mentally slapped herself and got rid of all hormonal thoughts. For a few seconds, he stared at her the same way she was staring at him, then finally broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was monotonous, but held more feeling then the man who had kidnapped her.

"I-I think I'm going to be sick." She said shakily. He turned his head to a door. When she got up and opened the large wooden door, she noticed it was a bathroom. Running in and shutting the door, she got sick several times before returning into the room.

Now that she had gotten rid of the nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach, she looked around the room for the first time. 'No wonder my eyes hurt so bad.' She thought to herself. The entire room was pure white. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, the bed was white, the furniture was white, the floor was white, the bookshelf was white, in fact the only not white thing in the room was the blue haired man that was sitting in a white chair reading a book. His black cloak stood out like a sore thumb among all the white. He looked up when she'd come out of the bathroom.

"Better?" He asked. He got up when she nodded.

"Who're you?" She asked curiously.

"Zexion. You're Nira, correct?" She nodded and he walked over to her. "You should sit down. The darkness weakened you more than expected." Before she could protest and say she was fine, he had lifted her up by the waist and had set her gently on the white layered bed.

It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Where am I?" Instead of sitting down, he stayed standing in front of her. 'Stiff.' Something in the back of her head said.

"You're in castle oblivion, where the Organization 13 resides." Nira cocked her head in confusion. Zexion sighed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

"What's the Organization 13?" she asked the young man in front of her.

"I'm not sure I'm the right one to tell you that. You'll find out soon enough." Nira however was not discouraged. Loosing her shyness to this stranger, she became her normal self.

"But, why am I here? Why is this room so white? What do you want with me? Why are you dressed like that? How did you know where I was? Why is this place called Castle Oblivion? Why is your hair that color? What was that thing I went into before? Why did it make me feel so horrible? Where's Seylin?" Zexion just stared at her while she kept rambling questions at him. When she was finally done he sighed again.

"I already told you, all your questions will be answered. Just be patient." Nira pouted. "Just for a day." She pouted more. "A few hours." She continued to pout more. "A few minutes." Still more pouting. "A few seconds."

"Alright!" she exclaimed happily. Zexion sighed. 'Great.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man was pondering what he was going to tell the fidgeting girl in front of him, when a portal to the realm of darkness appeared before them. Out of the portal came a man taller than the latter, dressed in the same attire. His flaming red hair was gelled back into strikingly long, pointy spikes, and under his eyes were two red tattoos. His illuminating green eyes scanned the room and fell on the brunette sitting on the bed a few feet away from him. They lit up mischievously, then moved over to the other cloaked figure.

"This her?" He asked. Zexion nodded briefly and frowned slightly as a sly smile crept up on the red head's face. Nira looked quizzically at the two men's expressions.

"Who're you?" she asked the redhead sweetly.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel tapped his index finger to his head on the word memorized. Nira laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair." She replied pointing a finger at his head.

"What's so funny about my hair?" She shrugged at the man.

"It looks like you dipped it in blood then got caught in a wind storm." Axel just stared at her like she was insane.

"I take it that was a compliment." He said putting his smirk back on. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Did Xemnas send you here?" asked the silver haired man.

"Yup." The read head replied. "And from what it sounds like, we're gonna be the ones doing all the explaining." Zexion sighed.

"Alright. Lets get this over with." Axel walked over and sat down on the bed next to Nira.

"You know what the heartless are right?" Axel asked. She nodded. "Good. Well, when a heartless takes someone's heart, if that heart it strong enough, it will become a nobody." Axel pointed to Zexion. "We are nobodies."

"Nobodies?" Nira repeated quizzically. She pocked Axel in the arm. "You don't look like a nobody." She kept on poking him until he grabbed her wrist.

"That's because we're a different kind of nobody. Unsophisticated nobodies are called dusks." Zexion added. "Highly sophisticated nobodies are rare, taking the form of a normal human being."

"Like you guys?" Nira asked. Zexion nodded. "The higher intellectuals formed an Organization together, and took control over the less intelligent."

Axel interrupted. "So in other words, we're smarter so we joined together to control all the stupid ones that can't think for themselves." Zexion rolled his eyes at the red head. Nira giggled.

"But I don't get it. What does that have to do with me?"

Axel looked at Zexion. "You know the answer to that?" The blue haired man shrugged.

"Didn't Saix tell you?" Zexion asked.

"Nope. I'm just goin with the flow." Zexion snorted.

"Well he didn't tell me either. I suspected he told you. But then, you're not the most _reliable_ member are you?" he smirked.

Axel looked like he was about to murder the other man, so Nira quickly changed the subject. Raising her hand up in the air she said, "I have some other questions."

Axel looked at her like he'd just remembered she was there. "Ok fine." He said to her. "What do you want to know?"

Nira twirled her hair in thought. "Well, what was that thing I went into before?" Axel looked at Zexion questionably.

Zexion sighed. "She means the realm of darkness. That's how he brought her here. Apparently she couldn't take it and blacked out halfway.

Axel turned back to Nira. "It's where beings of darkness are born. It's also used as a place of transportation for nobodies." Nira nodded in understanding.

"You must have blacked out because your heart was too strong." Zexion added. "the darkness tried to take you but your light was too great for it. Since it couldn't take you, it just made you weak."

"Well that sucks." Axel said breaking the silence that had followed zexion's statement. The expression on Zexion's face made Nira break out in a fit of giggles. Axel smiled triumphantly at finally being able to make someone laugh. Zexion cleared his throat impatiently, and Nira stopped laughing.

"_anyway_, I'll be watching over you while you're here." He said to the brunette on the bed. "So don't try to run away." The last phrase had a warning in it. Axel stood up from his seat on the bed. "Jeez Zexy, don't be such a stiff." Zexion fumed at the use of his nickname. Nira pursed her lips to conceal her giggles.

"I'm only following orders." He said walking up to the red head until they were only a few inches apart. "You should try it sometime." He said darkly. This must have triggered something in Axel because he clenched his fists threateningly at the younger man.

With a curt nod toward Nira, Axel left the two in the freakishly white room and shut the door.

**A/N: **

**Me: -laughing hysterically- **

**Zexion: What are you laughing at?**

**Me: The spell check for your name thought I was trying to say sexy**

**Zexion: oO  
**

**Me: Zexion I think my computer has the hotts for you**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**UnderAgeThinker---Lorei-chan I'm sorry but if you don't like oc's why do you read the stories with them in it? And I wasn't bashing Axel's hair. I like Axel's hair, I was just portraying through Nira how funny it looks when you first see it. I mean come on I bet you didn't play KH, see Axel and go "Hey! My friend has that same do!!"**

**-Throws rock-**

**Zexion: you're so immature**

**Me: Am not! I just express my frustration through rock/poo flinging! Anyways, thanks white raven for the review! See! –Points to supergirl- someone liked my comment on Axel's hair!! **

**Zexion: immature**

**Me: -flings poo at Zexion-**

**Zexion: -covered with poo- ……ew**

**Me: I don't own kingdom hearts, but I do own Roxas.**

**Roxas: No you don't**

**Me: I do now! –Grabs Roxas and drags him away-**

**Roxas: OH GOD DON'T LET HER TAKE ME! ZEXION SAVE ME!**

**Zexion: meh…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The days that followed were much the same. Nira's time was spent in the white room, mostly because she wasn't allowed anywhere else. She found herself slowly slipping into insanity, drowning in the longing to be outside again. She expressed her discontent to being locked away from the fresh air by talking Zexion's head off day and night. He had been telling the truth when he said he would be watching her, and he immediately regretted it. Not being the talkative type, he mostly just tried to ignore her, but found it hard to drown out her hourly one way conversations. Finally one day he was rubbing his cranium trying to get rid of a pulsing headache compliments of Demyx's playing, when he snapped.

"Would you be quiet!?" He yelled at the brunette. Nira stopped in mid sentence, her mouth hanging open. She had been describing the aerodynamics of a flying squirrel, and was stunned at the sudden interruption.

"I can't help it!" she yelled back. "I've been locked in here forever! I can't go this long without being outside!"

Fumes started coming out of Zexion's ears. "You've been here for _two days_!"

She twirled a finger around in a strand of hair. "Really? It feels like it's been longer than that." She pondered.

Zexion growled in frustration. "Well I can't do this anymore!" he exclaimed standing up. "They'll have to get someone else to baby sit their five year old!"

"Hey! I'm not a five-year-old! At least I'm not emo!"

Zexion's face became red with anger. "I...am…not…EMO!!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

The chorus of are too's and are not's went on for five more minutes before the door to the white room was slammed open and a very angry elf man walked in.

"Number six!" He yelled into the room.

Zexion stopped yelling and glared at the intruder. "What is it?"

"I am _three_ hallways down and I can here your uproarious yelling clear as daylight."

Suddenly a portal to the realm of darkness appeared and another man in an organization 13 uniform stepped out. He had a dirty blonde mullet and an easy smile that immediately disappeared when he saw the elf man and Zexion standing there.

"Woah. Dudes, what're you doing in my room?" he asked the two. Zexion sighed

"Fool, this isn't your room." He said dully to the blonde.

"…Yes it is." He replied.

Zexion's eyebrow twitched. "No, it isn't."

The blonde walked over to the door that the elf man was standing next to. "Yes it is, see?" He pointed to the outside of the door. "It says thirteen. Thirteen?" he looked at the door again. "Uh oh."

Zexion pointed toward the door. "Out." He said plainly.

"Heh heh…wrong room." The mullet boy was about to make a break for it when he spotted Nira standing over behind Zexion looking lost.

"Hi." He said waving to the frightened girl.

She giggled and waved back. "Hi."

The blue haired man cleared his throat and as he left the room muttered, "imbeciles."

Zexion turned around and pointing behind him said. "The fool is Demyx, the man that just left is Saix. They are both members of Organization 13." Nira looked over Zexion's shoulder at Demyx. He was pointing to Zexion and mouthing letters. "_e…m…o." _Nira started laughing uncontrollably. Zexion whipped around with murder written all over his face. Demyx's face was scrunched up from trying to hold in his laughter. He reached passed Zexion, grabbed Nira's arm, and yelled, "RUN!"

Together the two teens ran like the wind, Zexion close at their heel.

"Demyx!" he yelled through his teeth. "Get back here!"

They kept running until they reached a hallway unlike the others. It was full of flowers. The walls had flower designs, the floor had flower designs, and lush green vines weaved themselves among the walls.

"Wow." Nira sighed in awe. Finally some life in this dead place

"Marluxia…" Demyx muttered next to her. "We don't wanna run into him so-" Demyx was cut off when he turned around and spotted Marluxia standing right behind him with his arms crossed.

"And why, pre tell not?" He asked smoothly. Nira stared at his pink hair curiously. 'What is it with the hair in this place?' She wondered silently.

While Demyx was laughing nervously at the graceful assassin, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed Nira from behind. She was pulled through a portal by a cloaked figure, who held her up the whole way. When they finally got out, they were back in the white room. Just before Nira blacked out, she saw that the person who had pulled her in was none other than Zexion.

_ She lay on the ground, coughing and choking. Every time she coughed more blackness came out of her mouth, oozing ink like substance onto the forest floor. Once her lungs were clear, she looked around at the foliage around her. The scene was strangely familiar. Every leaf bringing back a distant memory she had almost forgotten. Each leaf on every tree, every bush was coated with glassy rain drops. They all sat as if in a distilled painting, as if they would never drop from their positions. The moonlight reflected on each drop, making the whole forest sparkle like a crystal left under a spotlight. Nira sighed mesmerized. 'Home.' She thought to herself. The emptiness of the forest was so extreme, she could almost hear her thoughts reverberating off the bark of the trees and spreading out once they reached the top. But, the echo's kept repeating. 'What is that?' she wondered. Suddenly the brush started rustling in front of her, the bush parted and out pounced a figure tall as her. _

_"Nira!" it yelled exited. "I told you I would find you!"_

_Nira stood, her mouth hanging to the ground. "Seylin?" she asked timidly. "I-is that you?"_

_He cocked his head questionably. "Of course it's me!" he said laughing. "Who else?" Nira's stomach was fluttering with happiness. _

_"I can't believe it's really you!" she said happily running up and flinging her arms around his neck. But instead of coming in contact with his body, she just fell right forwards as if missing him completely. She stumbled forward. 'Huh?' she thought._

_"Nira." A scolding voice said behind her. "You shouldn't have left you're room." She turned and Seylin was standing just behind her waving his finger back and forth. "You should do as you're told." He continued as if scolding a child. Suddenly, everything got darker, as if the moonlight was dimming. A black puddle of ink formed under Seylin, and slowly began winding itself up his legs. In a matter of seconds it was already up past his waist._

_ "Seylin!" she tried to yell. But he didn't seem to hear her. His face was looking past her and his eyes were glazed over as if he were stuck in a daydream. "Seylin stop it! Come on we have to get out of here!" horrible deja voo slapped her in the face, but she tried to ignore it as she beckoned Seylin toward her. "Come on! Please!" she cried in a desperate attempt to grab his attention. Looking up to the sky, she saw the glassy water drops had come alive. They were dripping as if it had started to drizzle, but instead of being a beautiful show of crystal they were little droplets of black ink. The ink kept raining down on them until they were both covered. Nira wiped her palm across her forehead, trying to get the black ink off, but it wouldn't come off. It smeared across her hand, but still dripped down into her eyes. She screamed in frustration as she began wiping the ink from her eyes, but nothing would clear her vision. Collapsing onto the ground, she expected the forested floor to catch her, but instead she fell into a puddle of the ink, and when she tried to get up on her hands and knees the ink just made her slip and slide. She knew she would never see again. The darkness had blinded her, and the forest would never look the same again._

Nira took a sudden sharp intake of breath as she sat up in her bed suddenly. 'A dream?' she thought. 'That was all a dream?' looking around the room, she saw Zexion standing by her bed, a worried look on his face. She sighed. "Bad dream." She explained to the young man. He nodded and sat back down in his chair and began reading again.

"Zexion..." she began uneasily. He looked up from his reading. "About yesterday…I'm sorry." Zexion surprised her (and me) by giving her a small smile. Nira raised an eyebrow without thinking. Zexy could smile? Who knew? But, finding it best not to comment on the phenomena that had just taken place, she just smiled back.

While the two teens were still smiling at each other, the door to number thirteen's room opened and Axel stepped in. His eyebrows went up when he saw what Zexion and Nira were doing.

"Umm…ok…I'm just going to pretend I didn't see anything." He said a smirk rising up onto his face.

"Good." Zexion said quickly.

"Well anyway." Axel said, a smirk still on his face as he studied Zexion. "Xemnas is calling for a meeting."

"Now?"

"Now." Axel replied summoning a portal and stepping through it. He still had on a smirk as he disappeared. Nira had a feeling the whole castle was going to know that Zexion had been smiling at her by the time he made it down to the meeting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Underagethinker: Phew that's finally done**

**Zexion: thank god, that was degrading. Who says I can't smile?**

**Me: the fangirls**

**Axel: and me**

**Me: AXEL'S HERE! –Bear hugs Axel-**

**Axel: oh man! It took me three hours to get her off me yesterday now I gotta do it all over again!**

**Demyx: I'll save you Axel!**

**Me: DEMYX IS HERE TOO! –Bear hugs Demyx-**

**Demyx: well that backfired**

**Riku: I'll save you De--**

**Me: RIKU'S HERE TOO! –Bear hugs Riku- wow Riku did you know spell check for your name is Erika? That's funny. You're Erika and Zexion is Sexy. And for some reason Demyx is demit. **

**Axel: What about me?**

**Me: AXEL!! –Bear hugs Axel-**

**Axel: -sigh-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Underagethinker: -hugs supergirl- yay! Thank you so much for reviewing for every chapter so far! And thanks Zexion's girlfriend and your brother LeonMan. I agree with you, Zexion can smile and it's so cute when he does! And LeonMan, I'll tell Zexion you think he's shmexy.**

**Zexion: He what**

**Me: oh he knows I'm kidding… -whispers to supergirl- _I'm not kidding. _Well anyway, midterms are finally over and I got distinguished honorol!! Booyaa! Riku please do the disclaimer.**

**Riku: UnderAgeThinker does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Pelicans stole my underwear, and I am completely gay for Kairi. What the hell?! Who wrote this!? **

**Axel: I'll give you one guess.**

**Riku: ….Roxas? **

**Me: (Turns on Batman theme music) ALL RIGHT THIS IS MY JAM  
**

* * *

All eleven members of the Organization were at the meeting. Eleven towering chairs were filled with black cloaked figures. Each chair was higher or lower than the next, depending on the member's rank. In the tallest chair was seated the superior of the group, Xemnas. Some members had their hoods down; others kept them up from habit. Zexion sat in his chair, higher than most of the others, and sent a glare at anyone who looked at him with a mocking smirk. He knew Axel must have told everyone by now that he had been smiling. Him, the Cloaked Schemer, the one who keeps his feelings hidden from everyone else, the one who never showed a weakness around anyone. And smiling was defiantly a weakness. Besides, how can he smile? Without a heart one can not _feel_ and there for it is completely impervious for him to feel feelings at all.

Zexion's thoughts were interrupted when Xemnas brought the meeting together and began speaking. "As most of you are aware," He began. "We have a guest in Castle Oblivion." This statement brought many questionable whispers among the cloaked figures. However since the chairs were so far apart, it was more like a chorus of hoarse yelling going on around the room. Xemnas cleared his throat to silence them and continued. "She, will be the key to us getting our hearts." Zexion raised an eyebrow. "As you are aware, Kingdom Hearts as we speak is being built, collecting stray hearts. With every heartless slaughtered, it grows more and more. The keyblade bearer is doing our bidding, bringing the hearts to us and being blissfully unaware of it at the same time. But, there is one incomplete piece to the puzzle, one that he can not bring to us." Xemnas got up from his chair, but instead of falling to the ground, he proceeded to walk on the air as if it were solid ground. "One heart, so strong in will power that one heartless cannot contain it. So strong, that it can only truly exist in Kingdom Hearts, if the owner were to willingly give it up. This heart is as you could say, the eighth princess of heart." The organization stared at their leader in disbelief. The one Zexion knew as Vexen spoke up.

"Another princess of heart? How is that possible?"

Another member with his hood pulled up over his head spoke up. "It isn't." He said definitely. "There can not be more than seven princess of heart."

Xemnas replied calmly, "That is because she isn't a princess of heart. Her importance exceeds theirs greatly. Kingdom hearts can not fully exist without the purest of all the hearts. Nira is the key that we need. When the time is right, when the keyblade has given us the number of hearts we need, then we add the final piece."

Marluxia was the next to chime in. "But, you said that the purest of hearts had to be given by free will. Do you just expect her to sacrifice her heart simply because we ask politely?"

"Of course it will be difficult, all it takes is a little leverage…"

* * *

While the meeting had been going on, Nira was sitting in her room utterly bored. She'd tried bouncing up and down on the bed for a few minutes, but that got old too fast. Then she tried looking through the books on the bookshelf, but found them too depressing so she gave up on that idea also. When Zexion finally came back from the meeting, he walked out though the portal he'd made only to find Nira cart wheeling about the room. She flipped from hands to feet over and over again, hardly touching the ground before going around again. Most amazing to Zexion though, was how she managed to do all the flips without breaking a single thing. She stopped in a handstand when she spotted Zexion standing against the wall looking horrified.

"Oh…" she said embarrassed. Flipping back onto her feet she said, "You know Zexion, after reading _your_ books, there is no question to the inevitable fact that you are emo." Zexion sighed in irritation and walked over to his book that had been abandoned by the girl in her attempt to find something to occupy her time.

"Please refrain from touching my things…" he finally said dully.

"Right, sorry." She said looking down. She looked up back up when he reseated himself in his reading chair and said, "So, what was the meeting about?"

Zexion fidgeted in his seat. Was he supposed to tell her? Maybe he should ask Xemnas before revealing anything to her yet.

"Zexion?" she asked when he didn't answer her first question. "Are you feeling alright?"

"The meeting…was about you. You'll be staying here with us for awhile."

"Oh." She replied. "Well, can you ask one thing for me?"

"That depends."

"Please?"

"Maybe."

"Please?"

"Maybe."

"pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease."

Zexion sighed defeated. "Fine. What is it?"

"Can I leave this room? All this white is making me sick."

"I'll consider it."

"Please?"

Zexion's eyebrow twitched. "I said, I'll consider it."

"…Pretty please?"

"I'll ask Xemnas. Then he'll consider it, and you can be HIS headache."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ZUES YES!"

Just as Zexion lost his nerve, Axel walked into the room. "Woah Zexy, what bit you in the ass this fine morning?"

"I think Zexion has a bad case of the Mondays." Nira said to the redhead.

"But…It's Wednesday."

"Hey, it's all the same to an emo." She said shrugging. Zexion proceeded to glare at the two as they laughed their heads off.

* * *

**Me: Phew that took longer then I meant for it to. Lately school has just made me feel like a bum when I get home and I never feel like doing anything. I wrote the top part when Xemnas is talking when I was really tiered, and I wrote the rest when I was super hyper (in case you didn't notice)**

**Riku: why the hell did you make me say I'm gay for Kairi?**

**Me: IT WAS SORA I SWEAR!**

**Sora: oh so NOW you include me!**

**Me: I'm sorry Sora. It's not that I don't love you, it's just…you don't belong.**

**Sora: What do you mean?**

**Me: Well, you see it goes like this, when a mommy and a daddy—**

**Riku: OK ANYWAY moving right along…**

**Me: Riku's just jealous cause Sora likes Kairi more than him.**

**Kairi: Jeez I'm the only mature one here.**

**Sora: Why do you say that?**

**Kairi: well I AM the only girl**

**Me: WHAT!? I'M A GIRL!**

**Kairi: Oh god, you are? I just assumed…(Kairi blows up)**

**Sora: what did you do to Kairi??**

**Me: -evil grin- oops**


	5. Chapter 5

**UnderAgeThinker: lol, LeonMan I'm sorry I pick on you so much –hugs- but seriously, you shouldn't hold it in. If you like him you should say it. Just let it all out.**

**Zexion:…Sorry I'm already taken**

**Me: Good point Zexy ur girlfriend might murder him if he confesses his love for you. Oh yea thanks Tifa'sGuy for reviewing too! And ummm thanks supergirl and White Raven, it took awhile to get your review since the dumb alerts aren't working but I'm glad you liked it! And thanks dusk btw it took like 3 seconds to write the A/N but I'll try to make my chapters longer just for you!! –hugs-**

**Zexion: would you stop hugging people it's creepy**

**Me: NEVER (moves toward boom box)**

**Riku: Turn that Batman music on and I'll kill you**

**Me: Clooouuddd Riku's being mean to meeee**

**Cloud: what do you want me to do about it?**

**Me: beat him up**

**Cloud: As much as I love beating people up, I'll have to pass**

**Me: but wwhyy**

**Cloud: I don't beat up girls**

**Riku: I AM NOT A GIRL**

**Me: Riku, You're about as manly as Zexion is a pretty pink ballerina. –Takes out photos- See! I have pictures!**

**Zexion: GIVE ME THOSE!**

The next day Zexion spoke to Xemnas, and some terms were negotiated. Nira was allowed to walk around the castle as she pleased, so long as she didn't leave the castle and abided by the rules of the other organization members. Much to Zexion's content, he didn't have to watch her anymore, though it didn't do much good since she just spent most of her time with him anyway. No matter where he went in the castle, she always managed to find him. it was mostly because she didn't have anyone to talk to, and Zexion was the closet person to a friend she had.

Zexion, being the smart nobody he was, introduced Nira to his fellow organization member Demyx. Of course the two got along perfectly. After Nira and Demyx's first meet, Zexion knew they would have tons of fun making the lives of other members miserable.

He smirked appeased at his plan to get rid of the girl as he left the two alone in Demyx's room.

"So." The blonde said to his knew companion. "You like music?"

"Sure I love music."

"Then I have a feeling we're going to get along _just_ fine."

* * *

Vexen, the chilly Academic, was residing in his lab working on one of his experiments, when he heard a strange splashing sound coming from outside his door. Curious, he opened it only to find a massive tidal wave rolling down his hallway. He stared wide-eyed as some of the water splashed into his room, soaking his robe half way up. 'Demyx' he thought to himself, atramentous ways to punish the younger member already gleefully finding their way into his mind. 'When superior finds out about this, there'll be a new target for target practice faster than you can say Kingdom Hearts.' 

Meanwhile, an astounded Nira was standing with her mouth hanging open staring at the massive wave barreling down the corridor. "That was so cool!" she said to the grinning Demyx. He was leaning to one side, supported by his blue sitar. He waved his hand casually.

"That was nothin. You should see how big I can get it when it's actually raining." Nira was staring at him in awe, when an angry Vexen stomped down toward them.

"Who's that?" she asked a little worried. He did look pretty angry. To her surprise, the little puddles of water left over from the wave were slowly being frozen into solid sheets of ice as the old man walked by them.

"That's Vexen." Demyx replied. "Oldest dude I've ever seen. Well…since I can remember."

The man named Vexen continued to freeze the water until he reached the two teens. Nira understood what Demyx had meant when he said Vexen was old. His long hair was turning white, and seemed like the strict type. She found herself getting very nervous, but when she looked over at Demyx, he looked as if Vexen was just any other person you see on the side of the street.

"Demyx." He said as cold as the water he'd turned to ice. "What is the meaning of this? Haven't you learned anything by now?"

Demyx just smiled innocently. "Learned what?"

Vexen remained calm and…well cold. "That _some_ members do not enjoy having their quarters turned into a _swimming pool_." Vexen seemed to loose his nerve after every word, for Demyx just kept acting oblivious to the older man's obvious disdainfulness

Vexen however decided to give up and let it drop. He turned a curious eye on the girl next to him. "Is this her?" he asked, his eyes still on the brunette.

"Yea." Demyx said getting rid of his sitar in a flurry of bubbles. "This is Nira."

Vexen bowed his head receptively. Demyx rolled his eyes, but Nira didn't know why he was bowing. 'Ok?' she thought, wondering what disease was going around this castle making everyone loopy.

"Well." He began. "If you'll excuse me, I must go dry my clothes." He sent one last glare at Demyx before walking past them down the corridor. Demyx looked over at Nira and shrugged.

"Won't you get in trouble?" she asked him.

"I usually do, but they get over it after a week or two once all the water's gone." Nira laughed.

"Sounds like you get in trouble often."

"Are you kidding?" he smiled pointing to his chest. "I live for trouble."

A little ways back from them someone snorted. The two turned around and saw Axel standing a ways back with his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky grin on his face.

"Hi Axel!" Nira greeted the man.

Axel casually waved a hand next to his face at her. "Hey gorgeous. I see you met Demyx, the local dunce."

Demyx crossed his arms and pouted at the older man. "What do you want Axel." He spat.

Axel held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hold on there sparky, Saix says he wants to see you, got it memorized? And seeing as I was walking by as he threw his little tantrum, I was the one to come and get your sorry water butt."

"Uh-oh." Demyx said in mock worry. "Axel, could you take Nira back? We wouldn't want Saix to hurt himself."

"Yeah yeah sure, but you owe me one kid." Demyx nodded as he made a portal and disappeared into it.

"Well." Axel said as he began walking the way that her and Demyx had been going. "This way."

* * *

A few minutes later Axel and Nira arrived back at number thirteen's room. Axel had Nira clutching her sides from laughing so hard at their current conversation. They came to a stop at the door and Nira still had her lips pulled into a smile as they got ready to say goodbye. 

"Well." She began. "Thanks for walking me back. See you later I guess." Not knowing what else to say, she slinked into the open door and lightly shut it after her. Axel stood in the doorway and scratched his pointy red spikes.

"Oh…uh…yea sure." He said to the closed door knowing she probably couldn't hear him anyway. In his head he went, 'what the hell? I need to burn something…'

A few seconds later a little pink moogle walked by, his fuzz ball bouncing up and down in a rhythmic pattern. A sly grin crept up onto Axel's face and he chuckled to himself.

"Here moogle moogle moogle." He coaxed it. He growled when it squealed and ran away, it's puffball bouncing up and down faster. "So that's how it's gonna be huh? All right then, let the chase begin."

Nira was leaning up against the door breathing hard. 'What's wrong with me?' she wondered silently. 'Why does my heart feel like it's going a thousand miles per hour?' slouching down in her chair, she tried to calm her beating heart. Everything had been fine during the walk to the room, but for reasons unknown to her when they had reached their destination her heart started pumping faster and faster. She didn't know what to say without making a fool of herself, so she had just made a break for it. 'Damn, I'm such an idiot! He probably thinks I'm such a dork!'

For several minutes Nira sat there yelling at herself and imagining all the flirtatious things she could have said to Axel, when she started getting bored. She really didn't want to run into any of the members at that moment, especially Axel, but it was so _boring_ in the world that never was. I mean, how much fun can you have in a world that supposedly doesn't exist?

So, going against her better judgment like she usually does, Nira slowly crept out of her white room. She walked lightly, her moccasins hardly touching the ground. Even though the halls were completely empty and deserted, her footsteps failed to make a single echo to reverberate off the walls.

She attached her back to the wall and slid as she rounded a corner. 'Why am I doing this?' she asked herself. 'oh right. Cause there's nothing else to do.' Another side of her mind answered. Without meaning to, Nira let out a small laugh. She didn't think it had been all that loud. It was just a little giggle, not enough to carry. But apparently someone had heard it because not long after she heard a young rough voice call out to her.

"Who's there?" It demanded. "Show yourself."

Nira bit her lip. Maybe it was just a member of the organization. She wouldn't get in trouble for leaving her room, but then they might be suspicious as to why she was sneaking around the castle so late at night. Deciding it would be best to just show herself, she stepped out from her position against the wall.

When she emerged, she saw it was an organization member. One she hadn't seen before, but she assumed they were a member since they were wearing the black cloak and silver drawstrings. He seemed young, maybe her age. He had the strangest hair do, but most organization members do. It was a stunning silver, coming down into long spikes. In the front he had bangs covering shocking aquamarine eyes. Under his cloak she saw muscular arms and a well-defined chest.

"Hello." She said timidly. He didn't say anything back, he just stood there staring at her like she had two heads. She looked down to make sure she had her pants on. 'Yup, all my clothes are on this time. Why's he staring at me like that?'

"So um…what number are you?" she mentally slapped herself after that came out. 'What number are you? Great ice breaker girl. Real smooth.'

The organization boy continued to stare at her strangely, but this time he spoke. He said, "number?" that's it. Just that one word. By now Nira was extremely confused and pissed off at his inability to hold a conversation.

"Yeah. You know, number. Which number of the organization are you?"

"Oh, I'm not a member of organization thirteen if that's what you mean."

"Well then why are you wearing their uniform?"

His expression seemed to change from curiosity to mistrust. Nira had a feeling he wasn't going to tell her much more.

"I have my reasons. Who are you?" he asked avoiding the question. Nira noticed but chose to let it drop.

"My name's Nira. I don't believe you ever told me you're name." She didn't want to admit it, but she was extremely curious about this strange boy. Something about him exited something inside her. You could call it hormones, or a hunger for adventure. Whatever it was, it was bringing hundreds of questions into her mind. Questions she was itching to ask but knew wouldn't be answered.

He hesitated a few seconds before answering. Finally he said, "Riku."

"Ok Reak. Can I call you Reak?"

"No."

"Ok well I think I will anyway. So Reak, if you're not in the organization, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing _Nira_."

Suddenly she heard something echoing down the hall from behind her. After straining a bit, she realized it was someone calling her name.

"Nira!" it yelled. She turned around to see Axel running down the white hallway. She heard a strange noise behind her where she had just been facing. When she looked back, she saw Riku holding a giant sword in a fighting stance. But this wasn't like any sword she had seen before. It had a piece sticking out of the top giving it the appearance of a giant key. But who would fight with an oversized key?

Axel grabbed the top of Nira's arm when he reached the two. He yanked her behind him so quickly she stumbled and almost lost her balance. Extending his arms, they were suddenly encased in flames. When the flames disappeared, two circular weapons were in their place. Jagged spikes covered the weapon, and Axel twirled them on his fingers tauntingly.

"Axel what are you doing?" she asked skeptically.

"Nira get out of here."

"Bu-"

"Now!" on the word now Axel extended a hand and gave Nira a firm push. To her surprise, instead of falling on the cold hard ground, she fell into a portal to the realm of darkness. The last thing she saw was the two young men staring at her disappearing figure. Axel with a

look of pity, and Riku with a look of fear.

**UnderAgeThinker: Oh yes, another chapter is done. I think I made this one longer…or maybe I'm just crazy**

**Zexion: You _are_ crazy**

**Me: Zexy you'd better be nice to me or I might accidentally sell these pictures on e-bay**

**Zexion: You do and I'll come kick the living (bleep) out of you**

**Me: oooo Zexy said a bad word. I'm telling you're girlfriend!!**

**Zexion: (bleep) you**

**Roxas: MY INNOCENT EARS!!**

**Me: Hi Roxas**

**Roxas: AH DEMON FROM HELL**

**Zexion: What the (bleep)**

**Axel: Don't mind Roxas he's a spaz**

**Me: well he IS sora's other**

**Sora: (running around in circles) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

**Demyx: Woah. Is he ok?**

**Me: It's probably the coffee. I gave it to him this morning to help him wake up. It must have kicked in just now**

**Axel: you gave him COFFEE??**

**Zexion: (bleep)**

**Me: (Shoves soap in Zexion's mouth) Next time think before cursing in front of young children**

**Zexion: (muffled bleep)**


	6. Chapter 6

**UnderAgeThinker: Thank you to all my favorite people, Zexion's girlfriend, Axel Girlfriend, Dusk, moogle in paradaisu, supergirl, the white raven, crystalfeathers, Leonman and Tifa'sGuy for reviewing my story so far! LeonMan if you join the army I will personally hunt you down, beat you with a frying pan, handcuff you, and lock you in my closet for the next four years.**

**Zexion:… is this somehow related to that man we found hog tied in your closet a few months ago?**

**Me: Of course not that was completely different. THAT was a guy fool enough to call me fat.**

**Demyx: She frightens me.**

**Me: Anybody ELSE want to comment on my WEIGHT?**

**Axel: But…you're not even--**

**Me: (pounces on Axel)**

**Axel: OH MY GOD! **

**(Screaming in the background)**

**Zexion: UnderAgeThinker does not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. She is also not responsible for the deaths of any characters.**

**Axel: SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Zexion: -walking away-**

**Axel: WAIT! ZEXY! WAIT! COME BACK!  
**

* * *

Nira stumbled through the darkness. It seemed, different somehow. There were no snakes of black ink incasing and suffocating her. It could almost be described as walking through a room painted all black. There were no windows, no doors, no light at all. But somehow, now she could see almost clearly. Her vision wasn't exactly crisp and precise, but it's not like there was much to see anyway. Just black walls, black floor, and a black ceiling. 

She tried to concentrate on finding a way out, but found that her mind kept wandering to random places. Her mind got foggier and foggier every time she tried to concentrate. Her eyelids started getting heavier, as if her eyelashes were getting too thick to hold up. Soon her mind convinced her this was all just a dream. 'Just close your eyes for a little while.' Her mind told her. 'There's nothing to worry about.' And she believed everything her mind told her. This was most likely the reason she was always getting into trouble. With one last look at nothing, she allowed her eyelids to drop, and her brain to slowly slip away.

* * *

When she woke up, there were two figures standing sideways next to her. They were making quick, angry movements at each other. When her mind had rid itself of the fog, she noticed the figures were sideways because she was lying down and looking at two people next to her. Also, sharp angry voices filled the room to match the gestures given by the two men. 

"Come on Zexy, everything's fine! I had it all under control." The one voice said.

"I could go on for days about why you are a complete fool." The other said irritably.

"I knew what I was doing." The first said a hint of defiance in his voice. "Riku was right where we thought he would be. I was planning on fighting him anyway."

"But what about Nira?"

"Well how was I supposed to know she'd get to him first!?"

"That's not what I meant." He lowered his voice as if straining to stay calm. "How could you just push her in like that? You know she can't even stay conscious in there."

Nira could tell the other man was crossing his arms. "I had to fight Riku. It was the perfect moment. She would have gotten in the way, or hurt. Besides, how could I fake my death with her there? If Riku believes I'm dead, we could have a better chance at this."

Nira wracked her brain trying to put the hazy pieces together. 'Riku? Wait…who fought Riku?' Then as if the haze was finally disappearing, Nira remembered. 'What did Axel mean, fake his own death? Riku!'

She suddenly sat straight up in bed. 'I have to find him! I have to…' She leaped out of the bed and tried landing softly on her feet like she usually did, but it felt like her whole body was suddenly full of lead. She felt her ankles buckle under the sudden weight and her body begin to fall. Bracing for the force of the ground, she was surprised when two strong arms grabbed her and leaned her up against a warm body.

Nira looked up into the eyes of Axel and smiled. "Hey Axel." She said as if nothing had happened. He smiled unsure.

"Uh hey. Yeah, listen, sorry about that whole pushing you into the realm of darkness thing."

"Don't worry about it." Nira said balancing herself on her own two feet. Axel slowly and reluctantly let go.

For the first time since Nira jumped out of bed, Zexion spoke up. "Axel, could you get Nira some breakfast. I'm sure she's hungry." As if to comply with Zexion's comment, Nira's stomach let out a loud, grumbled complaint. Nira blushed in embarrassment, but Axel just smirked.

"Yeah sure. Just don't try anything while I'm gone Zexy." Axel winked and Nira's blush deepened. Zexion sent the red head a death glare.

After he was sure Axel had completely left the room, Zexion turned to Nira who had seated herself in Zexion's reading chair.

"How much did you hear?" he asked plainly.

"What?" Nira asked confused to what he meant.

"I know you weren't sleeping. How much did you hear?"

Nira looked down in embarrassment. "N-not much. Just something about Riku and Axel." She trailed off when she saw Zexion scowl.

"Riku thinks Axel is dead." He told her.

"I-I know."

"It's very important you don't tell anyone this." He began pacing the room and speaking as if to himself. "We'll have to make sure he doesn't see you. This could cause some complications." He stopped and looked back at Nira. "You are to stay far away from Riku." He told her forcefully.

"What? But why!" she demanded.

"Because he's dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"He was a former organization member, until he betrayed us."

"But, Riku said he doesn't belong to the organization."

"He doesn't. Not anymore. After failing to over throw organization 13, he fled to another world. Now he's returned and with help. A boy named Sora."

"Sora?"

"Sora also wields a keyblade. They split up among the castle, so you most likely won't see Sora. But you must stay away from Riku."

Nira slouched sadly. "Ok if you say so Zexion."

Zexion cocked his head confused. "Hm?" he asked. Just then Axel walked in with a tray of food.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much!" he said cheerily, oblivious to the uncomfortable moment the two were sharing.

Zexion sighed. "You won't have to worry about that." After Axel placed the tray down next to Nira, Zexion grabbed him by the cloak and led him out the door.

"We'll be back later." He said as the two went out the door. Axel just had time for a brief wave before he was pulled out the door by Zexion.

"Woah, cool it Zexy." He said pulling himself away from the younger man. "What's the hurry?"

"I told Nira some things…" he began.

"What kind of things?" Axel interrupted curious.

"Well…Riku is now a perpetrator and former member of organization 13 and Sora is his cohort."

"…What!"

"If you could lie to save our 'mission' then so can I." Zexion said defending himself.

"Why in the name of Kingdom Hearts did you need to go and say that?"

"To get Nira to stay away from Riku. I knew I'd never convince her to stay away from him unless I told her he was one of the 'bad guys'.

Axel sighed. "Great. She's gonna find out the truth eventually you know."

"I know." Zexion replied. "But until then we have to play it out as if Riku was once one of us. Besides, if superior saw them together…"

"We'd all be waffles."

"I believe the expression is we'd all be _toast_."

Zexion walked away leaving the red head standing there scratching his head in confusion.

"Toast?" he wondered out loud. "Who the _hell_ would wanna be toast?"

* * *

An hour or so later Nira was back to wandering around castle oblivion. There were so many places to go, she decided to just wander around and see where she ended up. Getting lost hadn't even crossed her mind. At the moment at least. After 15 minutes of wandering, she came to the spot she had been to with Demyx earlier. The sight still took her breath away. Unlike the rest of the castle, this hallway was full of life. Plants surrounded every corner, and the aroma of flowers filled her nostrils and reminded her of home. She proceeded down the hall, running her fingers over the intricate flower designs on the walls. Suddenly something lashed out faster than you could blink and entangled itself around her wrist that had been trailing the wall. She let out a sharp gasp. The thing quivered fretfully, then fell limply to the floor. Looking closer, she saw that it was a vine. A low voice spoke from behind her. 

"Interesting." He lulled to himself. Out of the shadows came a man in an organization cloak. Nira noticed it was the man they had ran into earlier and Demyx had introduced him as Marluxia. Nira was about to question his hair, but found it best not to comment on any one else's looks.

"Marluxia." He introduced himself.

"Nira." She introduced in return.

"A pleasure. Though I must say, it's not every day I have the honor of meeting someone with the same…qualities as myself."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You control the flowers." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Surely you have noticed you were different from everyone else."

"Um, no actually all of my people control earth." Nira explained. "I don't think I've ever meet a person who couldn't. Until now that is."

"I see." Marluxia pondered. "That is very strange."

"No the strange thing is the hair styles and bad fashion in this place." Nira bit her lips together after that came out. Once again her mind wasn't listening to her and was making her do things she didn't mean to do. Expecting to be yelled at, she was surprised when the strange man started laughing in a low chuckle.

"Little girls should learn to hold their tongues and respect their elders."

"Hey I'm not a little girl!" she yelled defiantly.

"You may be able to control flowers but I'll bet you can't even fight with them. It's sad how such awesome power was bestowed upon such unworthy _children_."

Nira was fuming. Who was he to say she couldn't fight? So she's never done it before, so what? It wasn't her fault her people never needed to use their power to fight. They just used it to grow flowers trampled by the careless, rebuild forests burned down by the selfish, and regrow the planet to what it should be. She'd never learned how to fight, but how hard could it be?

"I can _so_ fight!" Her mind forced her to yell.

"Then prove it." Marluxia said.

'Damn it.' She said in her mind. 'Now look what you've done you idiot!'

Before she could, with as much dignity as she had, say no thank you, the ground started to shake and rumble. Out of the floor tiles came the biggest flower she had ever seen. And she had seen _a lot_ of big flowers. This particular flower however was not the kind you'd grow in the garden. It was big, green, and ugly. To Nira it kind of looked like a giant onion, but with puffs of green poison coming out of the top. Long green vines whipped around it and lashed at her.

Before the vine could hit her, it shriveled up and became a small, dead, brown thing on the ground.

"Come on, you said you could fight! So fight!" Marluxia yelled at her from the other side of the hallway. "But, if you're too scared I could make it go away!"

Nira furrowed her brows in determination.

She jumped and ran up the next vine that swung at her. Reaching the 'union's' head, she put out an arm and touched its head. It shrieked in pain. How could a plant shriek in pain you ask? It just can so shut up. Before Nira could jump back down to the safety of the ground, the onion pulled up a vine and slapped her hard in the stomach with it. She went flying off the giant plant, hit the wall with such force it knocked all the wind out of her, and sank to the ground. Unable to get back onto her feet, she looked up and watched as the plant loomed over her, ready for the finishing blow. Nira closed her eyes bracing for the pain, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she watched the giant plant screaming and simmering in a flurry of flames. Once the plant was reduced to ashes, she saw Axel standing there, his weapons drawn in a fighting stance.

"Are…you…INSANE?" He yelled at Marluxia. "You almost killed her!" Nira moaned and grabbed her head. 'I have a killer headache.' She complained in her mind.

"Nira. Nira!" Someone yelled in her face. "Are you ok?" Not taking a hand off her eyes, she swatted at Axel's face making him chuckle. "Ok good. Come on, let's go see Vexen about these cuts."

* * *

**UnderAgeThinker: Oh wow thanks Axel Girlfriend for putting those LOVELY thoughts in my innocent head. Well, I have to write this quick cause I'm going to a piano concert soon. If you never hear from me again, it's because I tripped on my high heals in the middle of the street and got hit by a car.**

**Axel: Damn it where did that moogle go?**

**Me: Are you STILL looking for that thing?**

**Riku: He's been at it for four days**

**Demyx: Maybe moogles have mystical powers unknown to man…**

**Me:….annnyways has anyone seen Zexy?**

**Axel: You probably sat on him and killed him**

**Me: You know you're just digging your own grave**

**Axel: what are you gonna do? You're just a little girl**

**Me: correction, I'm a little girl with a pet cougar. –Pulls a cougar out from off screen- **

**Axel: oh (bleep)**

**Zexion: What did I miss?**

**Demyx: Well, Riku and me are here trying to figure out the mystical powers of moogles and Axel is just about to get murdered by Emily's pet cougar**

**Zexion: Right. Tell me when it's over. (walks away)**


	7. Chapter 7

**UnderAgeThinker: Yo. Thank you guys so much that reviewed. I love you all lots! Larxene's cousin Jean…or something you know who you are, yea I'm trying to keep everyone in character, I'm with you it's annoying when people get all out of character but it's really hard! I'm trying my best, thanks for reviewing! –hugs everyone- Hey, where's Zexion?**

**Riku: He left. Said something about being sick of you calling him emo all the time. I think he hates you now.**

**Sora: _everyone_ hates her now.**

**Me: What do you mean?? Not EVERYONE hates me! Axel doesn't hate me.**

**Riku: Yea he does. Remember that time you got sugar high and called him shadow the hedgehog?**

**Me: Haha oh yea, well you gotta admit with the hair and all…Axel I'm sorry I made you cry. Well what about Luxord! He doesn't hate me.**

**Riku: Yea he does. Remember when you played 52 pick up with his favorite pack of cards?**

**Me: oh yea…Well what about Xemnas? He still likes me.**

**Riku: You mean after you called him mansex to his face?**

**Me: Well jeeze I was only saying what everyone's always thinking! Well Donald still likes me. We're buds.**

**Riku: What are you talking about? You pushed him off the largest tower in hallow bastion!  
**

* * *

Me: It wasn't my fault! I couldn't understand what he was saying and he was getting really annoying! Oh come on, don't act like you all weren't wanting to do it. Don't even deny it. I know you all hate that duck as much as I do. Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry for making you read all that heh heh…

"Nothing major." Vexen said staring at the various cuts and wounds on Nira's arms and legs. "Do you feel like you have a concussion?" he asked her.

"Uhhh no?" she replied unsure. 'What is a concussion supposed to feel like?' She wondered silently. Axel smirked over from the corner he was leaning against, his arms folded casually across his chest.

"Hm." Vexen mumbled. "Well, everything looks fine. Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah. I feel fine."

"What's that?" Vexen and Nira turned to see what Axel was pointing to. She saw he was pointing at her, and Vexen turned to see what he was talking about. She panicked when he gasped a little.

"What?" she asked curious. Looking down, she saw a thick layer of blood just above the top of her shirt. A lot of it had dried on the green cloth and turned a gross looking brown. The cut must have been a deep gash just above her breasts, because she couldn't see the cut, but she could feel the blood trickling down her stomach. How come she didn't feel that before? She wondered in her head. The amount of blood flowing down her stomach increased slowly, and soon her arms started feeling numb. A large shiver ran all though her body.

"Damn it." Vexen cursed under his breath. He made to lift up Nira's shirt to inspect the ever-growing wound.

"Woah woah!" she yelled pulling herself out of his reach. The cut on her chest sent a shot of pain through her body making her wince. "Ever heard of personal space?" she asked forcefully.

"If you don't get pressure on that wound you'll bleed to death." He tried to reason with her.

"No way sicko!" she yelled back then added hesitantly, "Sorry."

"Fine then." He said taken aback. "Axel will do it."

"Woah, what!?" he yelled from the corner. "No way! I'm not getting in…_there_."

Despite her fatal wound, Nira managed a sour, "_excuse me?"_

Axel smiled nervously realizing he'd said the wrong thing. "Let Larxene do it." He said. "She's a girl. At least I think."

"Fine. Axel, take Nira to Larxene's room, and give her these to apply to the wound." He handed Axel a box of bandages and ointments. Axel walked over and picked Nira up off the table she was sitting on.

"Hey! I can walk you know!" she protested.

"No you cant."

"Umm, yes I can."

"Nope." He said plainly. Nira growled giving up. She sat silently, letting Axel carry her all the way to Larxene's room.

"So, what's Larxene like?" Nira asked as they made their way to her room.

"Let's just put it this way, unless you want to be burnt to a crisp by lightning, stabbed with daggers, or my personal favorite, wake up to a bunch of snakes slithering around in your hair, I'd suggest staying on her good side."

"What do you mean, your personal favorite?"

"Lets just say I like making her nonexistence a very miserable one."

"I could see you doing that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked skeptically.

"It means you're annoying."

"Oh. Well duh."

Finally they reached the door labeled 12. Nira glared up at Axel. "You can put me down now."

Axel smirked, "Ok." Then dropped her on the ground. To his surprise she landed softly on her feet, almost catlike, instead of crashing to the tiled floor. She grabbed her chest and scrunched her eyes shut in pain.

"Remind me to kill you later." She said through gritted teeth.

Axel took out a little notepad and wrote a check on it. "That's 14." He said proudly.

Suddenly the door to number 12's room opened and an angry looking woman stood there glaring daggers at Axel.

"What!?" she snapped at him.

"Chill would ya?" he said cooly. "Marluxia went all flower power on us again, and unfortunately Nira here was his first unsuspecting victim."

Larxene's glare softened just a little at the brunette then became hard again when Axel started talking.

"So, Vexen told me to tell you to use this," he put the bandages in her hand, "On Nira's wound."

"Fine. Goodbye." She swiftly grabbed Nira's shoulder and forced her into the room, slamming the door behind her. Axel was left outside the door with a 'wtf' face on.

"So." Larxene said to Nira. "You're the new girl huh?" Nira nodded. "I'm Larxene."

"Nice to meet you." She forced out.

"Oh right. Your cut. Here, let me help you with that." Larxene helped Nira onto her bed, and took off her shirt to inspect the wound. A few minutes later the cut was cleaned and bandaged to stop the flow of blood.

"So, what was that all about anyway?" Nira asked the blonde from the bed she was sitting on, the only thing covering her was a sheet and some bandages around her chest.

"What was what about?"

"That whole thing with Axel." Nira said brushing her hair.

"Axel's an ass."

Nira rolled her eyes. "I _know_ that, but why is he?"

"Because he uses people to his own advantage. As long as he gets what he wants, it doesn't matter who he steps on." Larxene replied, her voice filled with malice.

"I don't get it. He seems so nice."

Larxene laughed an empty laugh. "He can't be nice. He's a nobody. I guess he can't really help being an ass since he doesn't have a heart." She pondered.

"How did he use you?" Nira asked curiously.

"He just did what every guy does. He makes you think he likes you, then crushes you when you feel the highest."

"Not all guys are like that." Nira said.

"Exactly how many guys have you met?"

"Not that many." Larxene snorted. "But all the boys I know are faithful and sweet."

"They're dogs."

"Right." She said bouncing a little. "Faithful and sweet like dogs!"

The two laughed a little, but stopped when the door flung open revealing Demyx. His goofy smile disappeared when he saw Nira half-naked on the bed.

"My eyes!" he screeched flinging his hands up over his eyes in a terrified manor.

"Demyx." Nira said dully.

"The horror!"

"Demyx."

"The inhumanity!"

"Demyx!"

He took his hands off his eyes. "Don't _look_ at me!" She yelled at him. He covered his eyes again and ran out the door yelling I'm sorry, I'm sorry over and over again.

"Ok." Nira said. "I see what you mean."

* * *

The next day, at least she thought it was the next day it was hard to tell being there was no sun, Nira left Larxene's room where she had spent the previous day sleeping and talking about Axel. Larxene told her about how Axel and she had once had a relationship. It had turned out he'd used her and had never really felt anything.

"It's not like he could have felt anything anyway." She had told Nira sadly. "But still, it seemed so _real_ you know?" Nira nodded even though she didn't. "He really acted like he actually cared about me. Good for nothing oaf."

Nira had tried to tell Larxene that Axel wasn't really that bad, he seemed sweet enough, but Larxene only shook her head.

"If you know what's good for you," She'd said bitterly. "You'll stay far away from Axel, and won't trust a thing he says. I like you Nira, you seem like a smart girl. Don't fall for the same trick I did.

Nira was walking through the white hallway, hoping she wouldn't run into any other organization members. She knew if she did she'd start mouthing off again and start another fight. She swore her mouth had a mind of its own. Ever since she was little she couldn't stop her mouth from running off. It always got her into tight situations. Literally. Just a few months ago she'd gotten up in a bully's face and told him to go fall in a ditch somewhere. What else was she supposed to do? He was beating up little kids at least half his size! Well anyway, she'd woken up inside a barn with her hands and feet tied together. She'd waited at least 3 hours before the farmer found her and took her home. Her parents had actually been glad for this, hoping it would teach her to hold her tongue for once, but it still didn't stop her from confronting the bully again the next day…

Nira was so caught up in her memories, she didn't notice when she ran into something solid that made a low 'oomph' and stumbled backwards. She looked up into familiar aqua blue eyes and gasped.

"Reak!" she yelled hugging the startled teen.

"I told you not to call me that." He said jokingly, trying weakly to get out of her grip. "Nira, what happened? Are you alright?" Riku asked suddenly worried.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"But," He said stunned. "I saw you, I saw you get pushed into that portal. I thought I'd lost you, and here you are as if nothing had happened. Wait, what's that?" Riku pointed to Nira's chest. It was covered in white bandages that were showing above her shirt. "Did, did he do that?" Riku asked disgusted.

"Huh? Who?"

"That guy. The organization 13 member that kidnapped you." He spat out organization 13's name like it had left a fowl taste in his mouth.

"What? No! It wasn't him it-" But Riku interrupted her.

"I knew it. That lying low life! He said he wouldn't hurt you, not to worry about you he said. They were taking good care of you he said. I'm glad I finished that lying, sorry excuse for a living being off."

Nira gasped. "You don't mean that. You wouldn't really hurt them, would you?"

"Of course I would. And I will." He added sourly. "I have to get revenge." 'For Sora.' Riku thought mentally. 'I have to help Sora anyway I can, and if this is the only way, so be it.'

Nira was scared then. 'Zexion was right. Riku is looking for revenge. I have to get out of here!' Before you'd even think to blink Nira was gone, speeding down the hallway as fast as her legs would take her. She could hear Riku yelling, way back behind her, but she didn't care. She had to get as far away from Riku as possible.

Nira didn't know where to go. She didn't know where she could run to. Just when she thought her chest was going to sear her flesh, and her legs were going to buckle, Zexion popped into her head. 'Zexion. I have to talk to Zexion.' Finally having a destination, Nira began to run faster and harder, building confidence. It wasn't until she was many hallways away that she realized she didn't have the slightest idea where she was going

* * *

**UnderAgeThinker: oops. It's been a month since I've updated hasn't it? Heh, sorry…I hope I did ok with Larxene. I'm not sure if she ooc, hope not. **

**Axel: (chases moogle across screen) DAMN MOOGLE**

**Me: oook anyway. LeonMan!! I figured it out! You're not in love with Zexion…**

**Zexion: -phew-**

**Me: You're in love with Leon! I mean, why else would u call yourself Leon's man? Oh, and you're not signing up for the army. I have…_ways_ of getting what I want from the American government –evil grin-**

**Zexion: You know, if you really don't want them to know you have nukes maybe you shouldn't hide them in your _closet_.**

**Me: You're right! –Grabs shovel- Come on Demyx! Let's get diggin!**

**Demyx: YAY!**

**Axel: Hey, I brought you a present**

**Me: Really?**

**Axel: Yup. –Puts moggle head on Emily's lap-**

**Me: -screams-**


	8. Chapter 8

**UnderAgeThinker: Hey guys! Aren't you so proud of me I got this chapter done really fast. Thank you so much to all you peoples that reviewed I love u all lots. Dusk, did u really check every day?? I'm so sorry! Lol. I'm glad u like this story that much!**

**Axel: What the (bleep)! I'm sure you change you're name to KillAxel!**

**Me: Yea Leon's Man what did Axel ever do to you! You and Tifa's guy are so mean to him! I bet you actually love him. That's why you're so mean to him all the time, cause you actually really like him but u don't want anyone to know. And now you're gonna review and yell at me because you're mad I figured it out. Seriously you all are so mean to poor wittle Axel. Even CursedAngelofHeaven said he was mentally challenged and stupid! See, now you made him cry. **

**Axel: I'm not crying! I just have something in my eye…**

**Me: So I guess this wouldn't be a very good time for me to say I was thinking of killing Axel off…**

**Axel: WHAT**

**Me: It's not official!! I was just…you know…brainstorming…**

**Axel: BRAINSTORMING??**

**Me: If someone tells me not to kill him I won't, but if you all hate him so much maybe I should just take him out of the picture**

**Axel: You suck**

**Me: I know  
**

* * *

Nira ran and ran through the deep white corridors until she recognized the flower print enveloping the walls. She remembered this was where she'd met Marluxia, a confrontation she would rather evade this time. So, if she kept walking upwards, she should eventually get to Zexion's room. Well, she hopped.

A few minutes later she made it to the hallway containing room number six. A million thoughts were running through Nira's head as she timidly walked up to the wooden door. 'What am I supposed to say? Why am I even doing this? Why wont my feet stop walking?!'

Nira finally stopped just in front of number six's door, and lightly rapped below the Roman numeral. No one answered. She tried again, this time a little harder, but still no one. Releasing a sigh of relief, Nira began to walk away. 'Zexion's not here. Good. I don't have to tell him yet. I have some time to think this over-'

Her thoughts however were interrupted when the door opened to her turned back, revealing a peeved Zexion. She turned around, and his expression eased to its normal plain, uninterested state.

"Nira, What is it?" He asked curiously, though his expression never faltered to show his feelings.

"U-uh I needed to tell you something. I was wondering if we could talk…"

This time Zexion's face showed it curiosity. He held the door open wider and stepped aside, inviting her to enter.

Nira let out a small gasp. Zexion's room wasn't at all what she'd expected. Everything was dark, the walls lined with bookshelves, which were filled with all kinds of books. The musty, stuffy smell of old paper floated about the air. A desk sat in the far corner, piled with papers scattered about as if someone were looking for something amongst the mess. There was only one seat in front of the disorganized desk, an old ratty chair that caused a poof of dust to escape from it when she sat dow. Most of the dust flew into her nostrils, making that tickling feeling you get when you need to sneeze but you can't get anything to come out.

"So." He asked, as if he were trying to be patient. "What is it? I'm sort of busy." Zexion tried to organize some of the papers scattered across his desk, but somehow only managed to make the mess worse.

"Well…I um, met someone in one of the hallways today while I was exploring."

"Hm. Let me guess, you managed to get yourself into some more trouble and you've only been out for how long? Two hours?"

"I met Riku." She blurted out. 'Mine as well get it over with quick, like a Band-Aid.'

Zexion only stopped and stared at her, a pile of papers held in his hands.

"You met Riku." He said. "And what happened with Riku?"

"Well he um…he thought Axel was the one that hurt me and he…and he said he was glad he killed him. Then I ran away."

Zexion frowned. "He said he was glad he killed Axel." He repeated.

"Yea and he also said he was trying to get revenge. I got scared, I didn't know what else to do so I came here!" Nira blurted out, close to tears. Zexion got up and came around from behind his desk.

"You did the right thing." He said motioning for her to get up. "I'll take you back to your room."

Nira and Zexion walked through the long white corridors for what seemed like forever. Zexion had insisted they take a portal but Nira flat out refused to go in the realm of darkness again. As they walked, Nira silently counted down the Roman numerals. 'Number six, number seven, number eight, number nine, number ten, number eleven, number twelve, finally number thirteen.'

Zexion opened the door to number thirteen's room and let Nira go in first. She stared at her feet, not knowing what else to say to the nobody. What else could she say?

"Thank you." 'Ok, that works.' Zexion just nodded.

"Try to stay out of trouble this time. Maybe you should just stay in your room." Nira stared at him like he'd lost his mind completely. "Just a suggestion." He said waving as he walked away, going back down to his room to finish whatever it was he had been doing. Nira closed the door after him. Turning around, she walked over to her bed to lie down for awhile, but found it already occupied.

"So, heard you've had a little chat with Riku." Axel said calmly from his seated position on her bed.

"How did you know?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know, I've heard around…"

"More like you've been stalking me." Nira accused.

"Now that's not fair."

"See. You don't even deny it."

"Fine, I'm denying it now!"

"Nope. Too late for that. I already know you're lying."

"But I'm not lying!"

"Whatever. Just get out." She demanded pointing to the door.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm telling you to."

"Well what if I don't feel like listening to you?"

"Then I'll make you leave." Nira said slyly.

"Oh yea? What are you gonna do?" Axel asked mocking her.

"Tampon."

"Ok, leaving!" He said, walking through a black portal leaving Nira all alone in her room, just the way she wanted it.

* * *

The next day Nira was back to normal. She'd gotten over the whole ordeal with Riku, and was ready to start wandering again. Hey, there was nothing ELSE to do in the world that never was. I mean, there isn't even any SUN! Just a giant moon shaped like a heart. What was with that thing anyway? It looked like someone took a giant cookie cutter and cut the moon into a heart shaped cookie. And it never went away to make room for the sun. After taking a shower and re-bandaging her cut, Nira decided to find Zexion and ask him about the strange cookie moon.

Walking down the hallway in castle oblivion, Nira heard something strange coming from number 10's room. It sounded like two people arguing. Looking into the crack of the opened door, Nira saw two people yelling across a table with playing cards scattered all over it.

The one man had long, black hair with streaks of gray in it pulled into a pony tail. His scarred face had a black pirate patch going across one eye. He was yelling at the other organization member, flailing his arms around in exasperation.

"That's the 15th time you've beaten me! You know what, I'm done this useless game. You can go find someone else to humiliate!" The pirate nobody turned around and pushed the door open further, reveling Nira who was extremely embarrassed for being caught eavesdropping. The nobody with the eye patch didn't seem to notice, barley glancing at her he stalked out the door and down the hallway.

"Hey you there, girl." The other organization member called to her. He had very short, light blonde hair and a moustache. His ears were covered in different kinds of earrings, and his gaze never wavered from her as he swiftly shuffled his deck of cards.

"You ever played a game of cards?" he asked.

"I-I have played a little."

"Well then," The blonde nobody said motioning toward the chair opposite him across the card table. "Take a seat sweetheart, let's see what you've got."

Axel was walking down the white hallway in castle oblivion, making his way to Zexion's room. He had some things he needed to discuss with the emo nobody. As he walked past number 10's room, he heard a strange sound that strangely resembled a dieing cat. When he peeked into Luxord's room, he saw Nira sitting with her back to the door, and Luxord on the other side of the table. He had his hands up on the sides of his head and he was emitting a sound that Axel guessed was supposed to be a grown of disbelief.

"She beat me!" He yelled to the deck of cards. "I can't believe she BEAT me!"

Axel sniggered and casually leaned against the door frame like he usually does.

"Looks like you finally met your match Luxord." Axel said.

Nira turned around in her chair and grinned. "Axel!" She greeted. The brunette jumped out of her chair and ran to the nobody standing in the doorway. "Luxord showed me how to play poker." She informed him.

"The girl's never played in her life and she damn well beat me!" Luxord yelled miserably.

"Wow." Axel said to Nira. "And we all thought he was unbeatable." This made Luxord moan more and put his head in his hands.

Axel smiled at Nira and walked out. He kept walking, proceeding to Zexion's room with Nira close behind.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"To see Zexion."

"Can I come?"

"Why?"

"I need to ask him about the cookie moon."

"The what?" Axel asked looking sideways at her confused as they made their way to number six's room.

"You know. That moon out there that never goes away and is shaped like a giant heart."

"Oh you mean Kingdom Hearts." Axel said understanding. "I think Zexy should be the one to tell you about that one."

By the time they were done talking, they had reached Zexion's room. Axel knocked on the door.

"How come you knock for him and not for me?" Nira asked angrily.

"Because he's a higher rank than you." Axel said while waiting for Zexion to open his door. "But mostly because I like to annoy you."

When Zexion opened his door he had the same expression as the day before when Nira had knocked on his door; impatience.

"Hey Zexy guess what! Nira beat Luxord at poker!" Axel exclaimed.

"Is that the only reason you interrupted me?" Zexion asked impatiently.

"I wish. No, Nira has something to ask you."

Zexion sighed but let them enter. The musty book smell still lingered in the dark, depressing room.

"What do you want to know this time?" He asked her as they all sat down. Well, since there was only one chair Axel just leaned on Zexion's desk, which earned him a glare from the emo nobody.

"Axel said that huge heart shaped moon outside is called Kingdom Hearts." Nira began. "What's that?"

"She called it the cookie moon." Axel said to Zexion, a humorous glint in his eyes.

"I had a feeling this question would come up." Zexion sighed, ignoring the red head. "Kingdom Hearts isn't just a moon. It's a collection. A collection of hearts."

Nira furrowed her brows in confusion. "Every time a heartless is killed by the key blade, the heart inside that heartless goes up to Kingdom Hearts."

"Oh I see." Nira said "But, what's a key blade?

"I told you about Sora, correct?" Nira nodded. "He, and others, wield a key blade. A kind of sword that can unlock passage ways between the worlds. It's the key blade's chosen one's destiny that he will collect hearts to be stored in Kingdom Hearts. That's why he destroys heartless."

"What really gets me is he's only a kid." Axel said from beside the desk.

"Yes," Zexion said glaring at Axel. "But only a fool underestimates the weak."

Nira stared in confusion at the glares the two men were exchanging. 'Did I miss something?' she wondered.

"Well," She said getting the two's attention. "I'm just gonna head back. Thanks Zexion." Nira got up out of her chair and walked to the door.

"You don't know you're way back." Axel said from next to Zexion who was still glaring at him. "I'll take you."

"No, no, it's ok." She said stopping him from approaching her. "I can find my way. See you guys later." With that she walked out the door and let out a breath she'd been holding in once the door was shut. Things tended to get really awkward when those two were in the same room.

Suddenly the hallway started to get very dark. The unnatural whiteness was gone, replaced with black walls. It reminded Nira of being in the realm of darkness. You're alone, no one can hear you, or see you, and everything is still and silent as if someone took a snap shot of it and you're stuck inside. 'Where am I?' Nira panicked. 'I don't recognize this hallway.'

This was just great. She was lost. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to turn down Axel's guidance. Suddenly, the silence of the black hallway was broken by light footsteps. It was obvious the person was trying to remain unnoticed and sneak up on her. Normally, Nira would be unafraid, but seeing as she couldn't see a thing in the black hallway, she got very frightened.

"Who's there?" She asked, trying to steady her wavering voice. "You think you're so tough, sneaking up on someone who can't even see." She said disgusted into the empty hallway. "Show yourself!" She demanded when no one answered her.

Out of the blackness came a gloved hand that shot out faster than you can blink, and clasped around Nira's mouth. She was pulled around the corner and shoved up against the dark wall. With its other hand, the black cloaked figure pulled down its hood to reveal-

Riku.

"Wriru?" Nira said from under his hand.

"Shhh" He said, putting a gloved finger up to his mouth.

Riku moved his head to look around the corner he had pulled her to. When he looked back he said calmly, "I'm going to let go of your mouth. Do you promise not to yell out?" When she nodded he took his hand away.

"What is wrong with you!?" She whispered loudly in his face. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I need to take you somewhere." He said looking everywhere but into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"What are you talking about?" She said exasperated. "Of course I don't trust you!" Now Riku finally made eye contact. Nira had never noticed how luminous his aqua eyes were.

"That doesn't matter." He said flatly. "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

Riku reached out and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull back when he started dragging her away from the wall.

"Riku! Let go! You're hurting me!"

"Then come on!" he said, sounding stressed. Riku reached his arm out and summoned a portal. Nira's breath got caught in her throat.

"NO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Out of reflex, her elbow shot out and jammed into Riku's side. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath as the wind was knocked out of him, and he let her go.

"Nira!" she heard someone yell from down the hall. When the person approached she saw it was Demyx who had called her name and was now running toward them. When Nira turned around, Riku and his portal were gone. She let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked when he reached her. "I heard you yelling."

"It was nothing." Nira said. "Demyx, do you think you could walk me back to my room?"

* * *

**UnderAgeThinker: Yay me!**

**Axel: Are you really gonna kill me?**

**Me: I don't know yet**

**Axel: I hate you**

**Riku: Join the club, we've got T-shirts**

**Axel: Really?**

**Riku:…no**

**Roxas: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**Me: -takes out shotgun and shoots Roxas-**

**Axel: YOU JUST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!**

**Me: Well now he can join you in nobody heaven. –To audience- please review or Axel dies**

**Axel: I thought I die anyway!**

**Me: SHHH! They don't know that yet! No seriously, tell me if Axel should die or not. I'm not counting you KillAxel because…I don't listen to people in the army. Btw you can change you're name to whatever you want but you'll always be Leon's man to me. There you go Zexion's girlfriend, I put Zexion in. I don't get how you can like him so much. He's such a stiff.**

**Zexion: -glares at me-**

**Me: What? Well you are! Maybe if you and Axel would just get a hair cut…**

**Axel: I'd rather die**

**Me: that can be arranged! Gracias reviewers :oP**


	9. Chapter 9

**UnderAgeThinker: oops another late chapter. Sorry! I have an excuse! It's called the magical wonders of writers block! I guess this is just a filler chapter sort of. Im so happy all the reviews I got! Its all cus I said im gonna kill Axel. Lol. But don't worry, everyone yelled at me so I decided not to kill him. Someone is gonna die though. I won't tell whooo. I want to thank all of you people but that would be long and boring. Yay! Leon's man changed his name to killsaix! I would kill Saix but im currently using him as a garden gnome.**

**Saix: I'm not an elf! I'm a nobody!**

**Me: No silly you're a gnome**

**Saix: I refuse to wear this rediculous costume!**

**Me: hey don't take that off! It contains all your super gnome powers!**

**Riku: I have a stalker?**

**Me: apparently. And she wants you to bow down to her Axel**

**Axel: but I don wanna**

**Me: too bad. Oh yea dusk I have exams too. They suck. That's another reason I haven't updated. **

**Axel: no it's just cause you're lazy**

**Me: that's me! The lazy little ass! So anyway, Axel's not gonna die but someone will.**

**Axel: HA! –Points to other characters- ONE OF YOU IS GONNA DIE AND IT'S NOT ME!**

**Zexion: UnderAgeThinker doesn't own kingdom hearts. Thank god. I prefer not to wear the bunny suit**

**Me: one day Zexy, one day  
**

* * *

Demyx dropped Nira off at her room. The walk there had been sort of awkward. Demyx kept insisting he'd heard two voices in the hall, but Nira had told him several times that she had seen a spider and called out.

"I got lost." She'd told him, not looking him in the eye. "I tried to find my way back to my room, and saw a spider."

"You don't really strike me as the kind of person to be afraid of spiders." Nira smiled. Of course she wasn't _really_ afraid of spiders. Living in the woods her whole life made her tolerant to all kinds of nature. Unfortunately, it had been the first lie that had came to her mind, so she spoke it out without thinking when he asked for an explanation.

"Are you _sure_ you're all right?" Demyx asked unsure when they reached the room.

"Of _course_ I'm all right." Nira said reassuringly. "It's me! I can handle anything." Nira smiled, trying to convince not only Demyx, but herself as well.

"What ever you say." He said letting her enter the room. It wasn't until she had closed the door and he had started to make his way down the hallway when he realized there _were _no spiders in the world that never was. The only things even existing in the world that never was were nobodies. So, that left some questions needing to be answered. What had _really_ made Nira yell? And whatever it was, is it still in the castle? Demyx didn't know how, but one way or another, he was going to figure out what was really going on in castle oblivion behind the superior's back.

* * *

_Walking down the twilight path, she could see the whiteness of her breath swirling amongst the mist. Only her ragged breathing could be heard as she let out sharp gasps of nervous breath. The crunch under her feet echoed, breaking through the pulsating throb in her ears. A silent scream could be heard, and her heart beat quickened. Soon it would beat itself out of her chest. The mist grew thicker and thicker until she could no longer see the feet carrying her. A dark blob appeared, just far enough so that the fog made it impossible to tell features. She could tell it was a person, but nothing else. _

_"Hello?" She timidly called out to the unmoving blob. "Is someone there?"_

_The blob slowly enhanced towards her. The thick fog parted, revealing a girl. Nira gasped surprised. This girl looked exactly identical to her. She would have thought it _was_ her except for a few features different from her own. The chocolate brown hair was completely straight, opposite to her unmanageable curls. Also her eyes were an extremely aluminous sky blue, whereas Nira's eyes were a creamy hazel with a halo of gold around each. She stared in horror at the twin she'd discovered. _

_"Who, who are you?" She asked in aw._

_Just then, Seylin appeared next to the blue eyed, straight haired Nira, and took her hand carefully._

_"Come on Nira." He said. "Let's get out of here." The imposter smiled a smile Nira recognized as her own. Her heart suddenly fell._

_"What are you talking about? She's not Nira! I am!" She tried to yell at Seylin, make him realize he had an imposter, not the real Nira. But he just ignored her, never seeming to notice she was even there._

_The imposter gave Nira a small smile. **Her** smile. A smile that belonged on Nira's face, not hers. _

_"Why don't you go back where you came from?" The imposter told her sweetly, though there was a hint of impatience in her voice. "You're not even supposed to exist." She said matter of factly. Nira's heart began to thud louder and louder, her pulse thudding in her ears. She wanted to yell out to them as they walked away, letting the fog incase them and shield them from view. But her voice was lost somewhere inside her. The realization of being alone in a strange place sank in and her heart beat kept on quickening until it stopped and she blacked out._

* * *

Nira sat up in bed with a sharp gasp. She'd sat up so quickly, she tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud, her blankets entangled around her legs. She sat there for a few seconds, rubbing her back and moaning. After composing herself, she sat up and began untangling her legs from the cocoon. The sheets were all stuck uncomfortably to her legs, moist from her sweat.

'What was that dream all about?' she wondered. 'I feel like an idiot. I hope no one heard that.'

Right on cue Demyx teleported into her room and stared curiously down at her.

"Hey Demyx." She said trying to act casual.

"Hi. What are you doing on the floor?" He asked extending a hand which she took gratefully.

"Oh you know. Just enjoying the view." She said sarcastically.

Demyx obviously didn't catch the sarcasm because he said, "What view?" Unintelligently.

Nira sighed. "Never mind." She muttered.

"You'd think you would have learned to knock by now." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"My room's right under yours. I heard a bang and thought I'd come to see if you were ok."

"I fell out of bed." Nira said throwing the sheets back onto her bed.

"What did you see a spider?" Demyx asked joking.

"I sleep with spiders all the time." She said, straightening the blankets. "My home is in the woods, I'm used to it." Nira suddenly stood straight. She turned around to see Demyx staring at her mischievously. "I-I mean…um." Nira stumbled to come up with another lie.

"Reeealllyy?" He said, turning around and heading for the door.

"Demyx wait!" she yelled hastily, grabbing his shoulder to stop him from leaving. She could feel her legs shaking in fear. "Don't tell anyone, please!" she begged.

Demyx stared at Nira questionably. "Why not?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Just promise me you won't tell."

"Ok, fine." He finally agreed unsure. "But you have to tell me what's been going on."

Nira sighed in relief. "Deal."

* * *

"So that's when I heard you at the end of the hall. I don't know where Riku went." Nira finished explaining. Demyx was staring at her with a blank expression on his face. "Well don't just look at me like that, say something." She said a bit irritated after he didn't say anything for a few seconds. His face became uncomfortable and he fidgeted as she crossed her arms.

"Don't you think you should have told Zexy about this?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know." Nira said with a sigh. "It's like this part of me is telling me to tell him, but another part is saying I shouldn't. I don't know what to do. I guess I'm just afraid."

"Afraid? Of Zexy?"

"I don't know." She said stressed. "It's just this feeling I have. It's strange, I've never listened to that part of me before."

"I think it's called a conscience."

"Well, whatever it is I've never listened to it. But this time is different for some reason."

"Is there anything I can do?" Demyx asked.

"No. Just pretend I didn't say anything, ok?"

"Alright…" he said unsure again.

Suddenly Axel burst into the room, breaking the uncomfortable silence that came between the two.

"Hey! You'll never guess what I-" he cut off when he saw Demyx siting on the bed next to Nira. It wasn't until she saw the confused look on Axel's face when she noticed how close Demyx was seated next to her, their calves almost touching. She felt her face burning up and saw the tops of her cheeks getting rosy red. Out of reflex she slowly scooted farther away from Demyx, making Axel raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Axel." She greeted, trying to sound normal but her voice cracked a little.

"Umm, hey." He replied. "What's…goin on in here?"

"Oh nothing." Nira said casually. "Demyx was just leaving."

"I was?"

Nira sent a glare at Demyx. "Oh right. I was just leaving." He got up off the bed and walked past Axel and out the door. Axel stayed where he was, his gaze never left Nira's face even when Demyx gave him a small wave as he exited the room.

Demyx was gone but Axel still hadn't moved. Nira shifted uncomfortably.

"Why doesn't _anyone_ knock here?" she said angrily to the wall. "Is it too much to ask for a girl to get some privacy? I mean, living with a bunch of guys you'd think they'd have the decency to knock before bursting into the room where I just happen to be changing." She glared at Axel. "Or perhaps having a _private_ conversation. I mean say I had my bras or dirty underwear just lying around. If someone would just _knock_ I'd be able to prepare myself to be bombarded by the opposite sex. I mean, say I was doing something embarrassing. I know I'm just a guest here, but you'd think I'd be allowed at least _some_ privacy. I mean, 11 men, and only one other woman. And of course you don't see _her_ barging into my room with no concern for my personal space at all. You could have at least installed a freakin lock or something. Maybe a doorbell. A peep hole. Or maybe one of those little things they have at some apartments where you push a button from outside and it's like a little walkie talkie so I know who's going to come in and see me _naked_!"

"Are you done rambling yet?" Axel asked bored.

"NO!" she yelled back. "And for another thing…"

Nira went on and on for several more minutes on how rude it was to barge in on someone in their own room, practically boring Axel to death. By the time she was finished, she'd gotten up off the bed and was pointing an accusing finger at Axel's chest angrily.

"_Now_ are you done?" he wondered.

"Yes." She said. "No wait-**"** Axel groaned. "We're going to try this again." On the word again Nira pushed on Axel's chest and shoved him out the door, shutting it in his surprised face.

"Now," she yelled through the door. "KNOCK!"

Axel reluctantly knocked on the wooden door to number thirteen's room.

"Who is it?" Nira asked sweetly from the other side.

"Come on Nira this is stupid. Just open the door."

"Who? I don't think I know someone by that name…"

Axel sighed in defeat. "Fine! It's Axel."

"Who?

"Axel."

"Who is it?"

"Axel."

"What's your name?"

"AXEL DAMMIT!" Unfortunately for Axel, Xaldin had been walking by when he'd exploded at the closed door.

"Axel?" Nira asked, then finally opened the door. "Well why didn't you just say so!" She smiled at him. Axel just growled and walked back into the room.

"What are you looking at!?" he yelled at Xaldin who continued walking with a confused look on his face as Axel slammed the door.

"Now Axel, remember what I said? It's rude to treat others things abusively."

"You're really pushing it." He said through gritted teeth.

"So, what brings you to my humble abide?" Nira asked like they were acquaintances having a casual meeting.

"Now I can't even remember why I came here!" Axel bellowed in frustration.

"My presence is just so alluring, you couldn't stay away." Nira joked. Axel looked away uncomfortable. Then, noticing Nira was watching him intently, he put on a cocky grin.

"You're one to talk. You just couldn't resist letting me in when I knocked. You're intoxicated just by my vary presence. You couldn't stay away from me even if you wanted to."

Nira giggled, taking on his challenge. "As if. I could resist you if I really wanted to. I just let you think you have me by the strings so when you think you have me," She stepped up to him with the swift grace of a leaf dancing across the pavement caught in an updraft. She was so close their bodies were almost touching, and she tilted her head up and his down so their noses were almost brushing. "I do a double take and leave you for some loser, _clearly_ beneath you." She danced away again and giggled triumphantly at Axel's appalled face.

"Well…you got me there." He said scratching the back of his head with his hand.

Nira laughed. "Don't worry Axel I won't do that to you. Besides, I don't think I could find someone low enough to be beneath you that I could run away with."

"Ok now you're just hitting below the belt." He said jokingly.

"Take it as an honor. It's not everyday you get to be insulted by a pretty girl."

"No…" Axel pondered. "I guess not." He'd walked up to her and they were back to being nose to nose, but this time their breath was coming in and out in sharper gasps.

"Especially one that's going to run away with some loser once I get her right where I want her."

"Hmm," Nira questioned, looking into his brilliant green eyes. "And where would that be?"

Axel lowered his head slowly. She could feel his hot breath on her face, and the light tickle as his lips brushed across hers. "Right about here."

Axel placed his hands on her hips and lightly but firmly pressed his lips onto hers. within a matter of seconds it had advanced to a passionate kiss, Nira wrapped her arms around his neck and they leaned into each other, welcoming the warmth.

Isn't it funny, the irony of happy moments? Someone's always happen, then in an instant something goes wrong and you regret ever feeling the happiness in the first place. Whenever you feel most on top of the world, fate spits in your face and laughs at your misery. Well anyway, in this case, fate spat in Nira's face when Zexion just happened to walk into the room (not knocking might I add) and stared at the two with an appalled and disgusted look on his face. Nira was the first to notice Zexion standing in the doorway looking like a stone, a very frightened stone, and she alerted Axel by breaking the kiss and gasping.

"Oh." Axel said once he'd noticed Zexy. "Well, this is awkward." He let go of Nira's waist and she stepped away from him, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and refusing to look at either Zexion or Axel.

Zexion cleared his throat. "Am I…interrupting something?"

"No." Nira said sharply. "It's nothing." She tried not to notice the obviously hurt expression on Axel's' face.

Zexion glared at Axel, his face distorted with disgust. "Well, in that case, Xemnas wants to see you. He says it's important. But, if you're busy-"

Axel glared at Zexion in return, seeming to spike up even more. "Mind your own business." He demanded coldly, cutting him off. Without sparing another glance at Nira, Axel stepped through a portal and left the room. Zexion sent a dark, questionable gaze to Nira before he followed Axel through the portal, leaving Nira alone. Only one thought ran through her head that filled her with guilt and despair. 'What have I done?'

* * *

**UnderAgeThinker: awwwwww how cuuute!**

**Axel: Eww I had to kiss _that_??**

**Nira: -slaps Axel-**

**Me: oh snap. Drama**

**Xigbar: -films drama-**

**Me: don't be surprised if I don't get the next chapter up quick**

**Riku: you don't know where you're going with this do you?**

**Me: of course I do. Just…not at the moment**

**Sora: We're doomed**

**Me: No I know where I'm going with this. I just need to figure out how to get to this random jumbled mess called my brain's ideas onto paper. Don't worry it'll get there eventually. Thanks for reading!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Omg I'm so so so so so so sorry to all the people that have been waiting forever for me to update! I swear I had the whole thing typed like 2 months ago but then I realized it was crap so I deleted it then I had to start all over and –gasp- and yea so today I was home from school sick and I was like hmmm suffer from massive brain damage watching full house or type chapter 10…sooo now all I have to say is PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**But anyway I have a few things to say to people eh hem, well pretty much I love all you guys and thanks for all the great reviews I'm glad you like it. Don't worry Axel's gonna live, but someone else is gonna die. HAHAHA BLACKFLAMEDKITSUNE I don't care if you flame me for killing someone! Ill just use the flames to roast MARSHMELLOWS!! AND OTHER DELECTABLE ROASTABLE FOODS!**

**Oh and umm, Killsaix...What's this I hear about you leaving for the army in the summer?!?!? What if I don't finish by then?!?! You have to hear the end of the story, I planned it all out in my head YOU HAVE TO READ IT! Meanie.**

**Anyway on with the story! Sorry if this chapter's bad, I'm sick. I'm medicated and all I've had to eat for the past two days is tomato soup. Ahh tomato soup. Tis like a drug…**

* * *

Nira stared at the wall in dismay. 'This was _not_ my best idea…' figuring the news of her and Axel's last "meeting" was probably widely spread through the castle by now, Nira decided to stay in her room for awhile, fearing what the other organization members would say to her. Namely Zexion. And Demyx. And Axel. Well, lets just say for once in her life Nira was purposely avoiding coming in contact with anyone. Excluding Marluxia…maybe I should just stop now.

Nira stared at the once irritating white wall and let out a sigh. 'Well, what's the worst they could say?' she tried to reassure herself. 'A little remodeling; nothing wrong with that.' Paint cans were littered all over the room, some stray paint marks had gotten strewn across the white tile where they had run from off an abandoned brush. Number thirteen's room had gone from being pure blinding white to a rich forest green in just the few hours Nira had imprisoned herself in it. Twig thin trees were painted in dirt brown across the green. Tiny splotches and smears on Nira's face matched with rich green and brown, drying and turning crusty. She scratched her face in an irritated attempt to rub the flakes away. Just then she heard a knock on her door. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear, but soon without even giving it a thought she began grabbing anything she could find and shoving it beneath the confines of the bed. 'What good is this doing?' she asked herself. 'My walls are _green_!' but no matter what her brain tried to tell her, Nira kept on grabbing.

"Nira?" a voice asked from behind the mahogany door. "Are you in there?"

"Just a minute!" she yelled back and clenched her jaw when it came out sounding short of breath.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm just umm…getting dressed! Be out in a minute!"

"Oh, ok."

When the last paintbrush was roughly thrust under the bed spread, Nira hastily brushed a loose strand back into the clip holding her hair back and went over to the door. Trying to compose herself quickly as possible she slowly opened the door, wondering if whoever it was would approve of her painting or just scold her. But, to her relief it was only Demyx standing there with a goofy grin on his face when she fully opened the door.

"Hi Nira! We haven't seen you in awhile. We were wondering if you were ok."

Nira looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Well, just me Axel and Zexy. Though Zexy hasn't exactly mentioned it, but he never really says anything so we all just try to guess."

Nira laughed and stood aside. "Come on in. ill show you what I've been doing. You have to tell me if it's ok or not."

Demyx didn't look at her confused or questionably, he just nodded and stepped past her into the room.

"Wow Nira." He said in awe as he looked the room over slowly. "Did you paint this yourself?"

Nira smiled from the doorway. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

"It's great! Where'd you get all the paint?"

"Oh, Vexen gave it to me."

"You got Vexen to give you paint?"

"Sure. You know if you just go up and ask him without tormenting or mocking him he's really not so bad a guy."

Demyx snorted. "Who knew the old guy liked to paint..."

"Well he didn't exactly have it lying around…I asked him and he made some for me."

"Woah woah wait-now he's _making_ you stuff?"

"Umm yes?"

"Now I've heard everything." He said shaking his head.

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Well," Demyx said a bit unsure. "Its just Vexen never does anything for anyone."

"Well, maybe he just likes me." Nira said swaying back and forth.

"Well anyway," Demyx said changing the subject. "Would you like to take a walk with me? I mean, being cooped up in here for a few-"

"Yes!" Nira practically screamed and jumped at him. Demyx just laughed and caught onto her excitement. "Ok great! Let's go."

Demyx led the way since Nira still didn't know much about the castle. They wound around twists and turns and so many different hallways Nira was getting dizzy.

"I'm bored." Demyx said lazily as they made their way around a curve. Nira had been so busy trying to figure out where they were and where they had been going she didn't even think to be bored.

"Ok…" She thought. "Well, how about we play a game?"

Demyx bounced in eagerness. His face lit up with a light that normally only comes from a child that just accepted a challenge, a challenge no one thought he could complete. Nira decided to make this his trademark look. It seemed to suit him, like he wore it all the time.

"What game should we play?" she asked when he seemed to calm down a little.

"I have just the game!" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to who knows where.

* * *

Nira grunted as she thrust outward with both arms. Beads of sweat trailed down her neck and she quickly wiped it away from her brow. A loud thud echoed around the hallway, reverberating across all the walls and seemed to carry onto oblivion. She smirked in triumph at Demyx while he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. She pointed a finger at him and yelled at the top of her lungs… 

"YOU'RE IT!"

Giggles erupted around the narrow walkway, but the owner was long gone. For she was running at top speed away from Demyx who had a mixed look of defeat and amazement, which were soon replaced with a look of determination. Summoning his sitar, Demyx carefully strummed three notes onto it and watched as a huge wave was created.

"Hope you took your swimming lesssoonnss!!" he yelled to the empty hallway which was, as before, filled to the brim with a tidal wave.

"Oh shiiii-" she began to yell but didn't have time for the wave was gaining speed and had almost reached her. She ran faster than she ever had, wind whipping at her face so fast that she thought it would pull her eyes right out of her sockets.

Of course at that opportune moment Zexion decided to step out of the library with a small stack of books held carefully under his arm. With eyes wide open and mouth a gap he watched Nira run at amazing speed trying to escape an oncoming wave. Now normally this would not surprise Zexion, seeing as Demyx enjoyed turning the castle into a swimming pool on daily occasions. But he was not however prepared for the wave to crash down, coming only in contact with the retreating girl who was pushed with horrendous force into the far wall and left soaked to the skin. He watched as Demyx ran up and pointed a finger at her, yelling at the top of his lungs…

"YOU'RE IT!"

Zexion shook his head. Demyx was up to his ridiculous games again. Only this time he's dragged Nira into it. Normally he would not interfere, and leave one of the other members to deal with Demyx. But this time it was his job to take care of Nira, so that also mean taking care of Demyx. Zexion shuddered. Taking care of _Demyx_. Now there was a death he did not particularly like thinking about.

Nira rushed passed, only momentarily glancing at Zexion to yell, "Hi Zexion!" before clashing into Demyx and tackling him to the ground. Demyx roughly thrust her to the side and began to run away, only to have Nira summon a vine that twisted around his ankle and tripped him causing the blonde to fall rather ungracefully onto his face. Zexion put on a glare at him. It was all he could do to keep from letting a smile slip across his features.

"YOU'RE-"

Nira was cut short when one of Demyx's water clones appeared and flung itself at her. She fell to the ground, seeming to get even more wet if that was possible. It lingered over her and was just about to make its final move when Zexion stepped up and stood in between them.

"That's enough!" he said forcefully to it. With a confused look at Demyx, the water clone disappeared.

"Aw Zexy we were just having a little fun." Demyx tried to reason but Zexion put a hand up angrily and pointed an accusing finger at the lesser member.

"You call this," He pointed to Nira soaking on the ground. "Fun?"

"It's just a game Zexy, lighten up a litt-"

"Perhaps you would like to tell Saix about your little games." Demyx's face paled significantly.

Nira stood up and brushed herself off. Though she wasn't quite sure how that was getting rid of the water. Zexion looked at her and sighed in annoyance.

"Well I suppose we should get you to Axel so we can dry your clothes."

A spark of fear ignited in Nira. 'Axel?' she thought with panic. She'd been doing such a good job avoiding him lately, she couldn't bare to just walk up to his door like nothing happened. From behind Zexion Demyx raised an eyebrow upon seeing Nira's pained expression. He was about to ask what was up with Axel and Nira but Zexion turned around sharply and glared at him. Demyx closed him mouth quickly.

"Um we don't have to go see Axel." Nira tried to cover up her unease but it wasn't working. "I can dry them myself. Don't you have a clothes drier or something?"

Zexion shook his head. "No drier. We either hang our clothes the old fashioned way or risk getting them burnt to a crisp by sending them to Axel." He looked Nira up and down. "And I'm guessing you didn't pack any spare clothes, so I expect you'll want them back as soon as possible." Nira blushed and looked away.

"Alright…I guess we should go."

Zexion nodded and began walking. Nira looked back at Demyx apologetically and followed reluctantly.

* * *

One knock. Two knocks. Three knocks. Four knocks. Five knocks. 

Axel opened the door looking agitated. He grew even more agitated when he saw Zexion standing before him with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.

"What took you so long?"

"What's it to you?" the two coworkers exchanged hostile glares. They continued to glare daggers at each other, even when Nira cleared her throat impatiently. Five minutes later they were still glaring as if waiting for the other to slip up and let their guard down, just for a second. But neither one did. Neither one faltered their gaze. Nira let out an extremely obnoxious exaggerated yawn, but still the two kept glaring.

'Jeez what is up with these two? I'd better say something before I completely loose my mind. Maybe they're both having a seizure. At the…same time.'

But Nira didn't have to do anything because Zexion beat her to it.

"You know I'm getting really sick of your hothead attitude. You'd do well to remember what rank you stand at _number eight._"

Axel growled and clenched his fists. 'Here we go again.' Nira thought rolling her eyes.

"At least I'm not an insufferable bastard."

"Oh wow, insufferable. That's a big word for you Axel." Zexion said sarcastically.

"I'm not an idiot." Axel growled. Neither one seemed to notice Nira standing behind Zexion with a scowl on her face.

"No, you're more of a shmuck."

Nira would have laughed. Who knew Zexy had a sense of humor? She _would_ have laughed, had it not been for Axel's fist that suddenly shot out and connected with Zexion's jaw sending him spiraling to the opposite wall. Axel began to strut up to Zexion who was lying on the floor, a hand wrapped around his chin. Axel clenched his fist and got ready for another blow.

"You know I'm damn well sick of you too." He spat out. But before he could land a blow Nira shot out and grabbed his arm. She had to fling all her weight on his arm just to keep it from exploding toward Zexion. Who knew Axel had so much muscle in that skinny body of his?

"Axel stop it!" she yelled at him. He looked at her as if he'd just noticed she was there. 'Well don't I feel loved.' She thought bitterly to herself.

"Nira what are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to ask you for a favor but you were too busy pounding Zexion's face in to even realize I was here!"

Before Nira could go off anymore, Zexion stood up, still holding his chin with one hand.

"Let's go Nira. Looks like we'll have to dry them the old fashioned way. Maybe Larxene can lend you a uniform."

"Oh no, she's not going anywhere with you!" Axel spat at the higher nobody.

"That's not really your position to make." Nira could tell Zexion was talking in that calm and uncaring tone to annoy Axel. And he was doing a very good job of it.

"We'll see who's in what position…" Axel extended his arms and rings of fire surrounded them. Nira gasped.

"Axel no!" she lunged in front of him, trying to block Zexion from his view. Axel pushed her out of the way, rather roughly, and she hissed in pain as she hit the floor.

'My arms.' She thought in pain. 'Why are my arms burning?' suddenly she began to panic. 'It burns!' she screamed silently. Looking down she twisted her wrists and immediately twisted her head away in agony and revulsion. All up the insides of her arms had been completely blackened. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils and she let out a pitiful whimper. Remembering Zexion, she looked up only to see a circle of dancing flames that reached up to the ceiling. She scolded herself for being so weak and wearily rose to her feet.

"Zexion!!" she screamed to the ring of fire.

Nira began to really panic now. 'What do I do? What am I supposed to do?' she asked herself as if her mind had the answer.

Then the idea struck her.

Summoning all her strength, she arched her body back and slammed her hands to the ground. Screaming from the shot of unbearable pain that ran up her crisped arms, she sunk to the ground as the earth in front of her rose up in a peak and eliminated the flames.

Not looking up Nira felt two arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Nira? Can you hear me?" it asked urgently. This was not the voice of either Zexion or Axel, she realized sadly. With a sound that resembled a mix between a sigh and a grunt she looked up into the eyes of Vexen.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Y-yes." She said. Vexen grabbed her wrist to try to help her to stand. A scream echoed around the hallway. A scream that was etched with agony. With sudden despair Nira realized the scream had come from her very own mouth. And before she could recollect her thoughts Vexen was in her face asking where it hurt, where it hurt. She just wanted him to leave her alone. Why was he still talking?

"Nira what's wrong? I can't help you if you won't show me what hurts."

Nira, only wanting to shut him up, showed him the insides of her arms. But to her dismay instead of quieting his rambling, this only started a whole new batch of rants.

"Look at what you've done!" he yelled in her face. Why was he yelling at her? She didn't purposely burn herself. At least…she didn't think she did. It was getting harder and harder to remember.

"I hope you insolent, bickering fools are quite happy with yourselves!"

Ok, now his yelling was getting _really _annoying. She was about to tell him to be quiet or she'll quiet him herself, when she was suddenly yanked to her feet.

"Look at this!" he yelled again, this time grabbing her wrists and forcing her hideous scorched arms to be seen to the world. "Fools!"

Tears began to stream from her face. "You're hurting me." She said weakly.

Suddenly a pair of warm arms were wrapped around her in a hug so big she thought it was crushing her ribs.

"Oh Nira! Nira I'm so sorry!"

"Stay away from her! This is all you're fau-"

"Shut up! I swear I'll bruise your other eye to match!"

"If you ever come near her again I'll-"

That's all she heard before she blacked out.

'Well, at least the voices have stopped…'

* * *

**Me: Axel you bad boy why did you punch Zexy Wexy**

**Axel: he called me a shmuck! **

**Me: you need to solve your problems with words, not violence**

**Axel: says the girl that jumps me randomly and claims that I made cracks about her weight when I didn't even SAY ANYTHING**

**Me: I wish I had my tomato soup….**

**Axel: you need help**

**Me: -Throws dirty tissue at Axel-**

**Axel: AAHH! GIRMS! **

**Me: Thanks for reading! Sorry about the long A/N I talk waaay too much. Happy umm life!! And remember! If you don't review…I'll kill you!**

**Zexion: oh sure that's gonna draw people in**

**Me: I always did have a way with the people…**

**Me: sorry about the romance last chapter. I must have had too much tomato soup**

**Zexion: you didn't even have tomato soup then**

**Me: well then I guess im just a hopless romatic! Heh heh**

**Me: -points shot gun at Sora and Kairi- NOW KISS DAMMIT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in months. I've been really busy and stuff, I just got a job and school…well you all are used to the excuses. Anyway, now that school's out I'm going to be writing a lot more and I just wanted to get this chapter up even tho its so short I get disgusted every time I look at it. I hopefully will have the next one up tomorrow if I stay up all night typing lol. But ill do it for you guys cus I love u so much!!**

**Oh and leon's man that's cool that you care that much about my story. Id understand if you didn't have time to read it. I'll dedicate this story to you! –hugs- ew I just squished a bug on my screen now its guts are strewn all over it. Oh right the story…**

* * *

Nira sat on her bed, staring blankly at the forest green walls before her. The white sheets lay behind her in a messy heap, the remains of the nightmare she had had the night before.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She told the wall sadly. "They won't even tell me why they're keeping me here."

Unfortunately, the wall said nothing back. But she was sure if could talk; it would have nothing to say to that anyway.

"No, I can't think of why either. And now, it's only getting worse. Ever since the accident no one will talk to me. And you might find this hard to believe, but I think I'm losing my mind."

The wall stared disbelieving at her. If walls could stare that is.

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't gone **that** far off the deep end."

"Ok, do I **really** want to know why you're talking to that wall?" a voice said next to her.

Startled, Nira jumped a foot in the air and slid off the bed. She landed with an oomph on the floor.

". 31 seconds." Axel said staring down at her. "That's gotta be a new record."

"Holy crab noodles how'd you get in here so fast?" she asked skeptically.

"What's a crab noodle?"

"No idea. Don't change the subject."

"Well maybe if you weren't so busy talking to your wall over there you would have heard me come in."

"Well maybe if you would just knock I would have heard you. And it's not like I was expecting company anytime soon anyway." She glared up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She said coldly crossing her arms irritated and tossing her head to the side.

"Look I wanted to come, but I didn't want Zexy trying anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like him pretending to be you to stab me in the back when I least-well anyway, I tried to come see you as soon as I could."

"And it took you 3 days?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I tried ok?" he said defensively putting his hands in the air in an 'I surrender' pose. "It's not like it used to be when Roxas was-" he stopped abruptly and Nira watched the read head's face fall.

"What?" she urged him to continue.

"Never mind." He said, putting an unreadable expression on.

"No, tell me."

"It's just not the same since Roxas left. We could pull all kinds of things around here, and get away with it all. You think Demyx is bad, you should have seen Roxas and me when we kicked this boring place up. We were a great team." Axel leaned back on his hands and looked up at the ceiling. She watched as his memories played by in his mind. She could almost see them herself reflecting in his green eyes.

"What happened to him?"

Axel's gaze hardened, but he didn't stop looking at the ceiling. "He left. And betrayed organization 13 while he was at it."

She frowned sympathetically. "Why did he leave?"

"To find his other."

"What's an other?"

Axel gazed down at her and opened his mouth, just about to say something, when a loud knock was heard on the other side of number 13's door. Axel lunged for the ground, landing as softly as he could, and rolled under the bed. The whole move looked so funny Nira had to hold her breath to stifle a giggle.

"What are you doing?" She asked him quietly.

"They don't know I came to see you." He whispered back. "Quick, open the door and pretend like I'm not here."

She gave a brief nod and opened the door to reveal Zexion standing there with a tray of food. Nira heard Axel mutter a curse word from under the bed. If he didn't want to be found, why was he being so obvious?

Zexion walked past her and placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Come out." He said to the walls. No one answered.

Nira bit her lip. 'If Zexion finds him, another fight is gonna break out.' She thought panicking. The last thing she needed was another fight between those two.

Zexion walked over to one of her newly painted walls and hit it with a fist. "Come out you damn coward!" he shouted.

"Zexion stop!" Nira tried to calm him. Maybe she could get him to leave. Say Axel left a while ago.

"Axel left a few minutes ago. He's not here anymore." Her lie must have sounded terrible because Zexion looked at her with a disbelieving glare and walked over to the bed.

"I can smell you. There's no point in hiding."

Nira bit her lip until she felt cold, steely blood trickle down. He sauntered closer and closer to the bed until he was just a few inches in front of it. If Axel was under there, he would be able to see the shorter nobody's shoes right in front of his face.

"I can smell a coward a hundred miles away." He growled again to the room. "Come out…now-!" Zexion lifted up the quilt that Axel had placed over the crack between the matrices and the floor so that no one could see under it. Nira let out a barley audible gasp-but no one was there. Axel had gotten away.

Zexion growled in frustration, letting the quilt fall back into place. Before leaving he turned to her and simply said, "If you ever see him again, you are to tell me. And if you don't, I will know."

Then he left, slamming the door closed behind him and making her teeth chatter.

* * *

**The next one will be up soon so don't egg my house just yet!**

**Axel: underagethinker doesn't own us. THANK GOD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Underagethinker: HEEYYYyyy****yyy****yyyy****! Umm…why's everyone glaring at me like that?**

**Zexion: when was the last time you looked at a calendar?**

**Me: what calendar**

**Zexion: well, that explains it**

**Me: Explains what**

**Zexion: usually when a person says 'I'll update tomorrow' it means within 24 hours. Apparently to you that means over a month**

**Me: psh, I don't even know what year it is let alone what day it is. Well anyway I've been going through withdrawal from not writing random crap in these A/Ns so ill do one after the chapter! YAAAAAAY!**

**Chip: Underagethinker doesn't own kingdom hearts!**

**Dale: Yea! So bug off lawyer creeps! **

**Me: OH MY GOD MICE!! ( I was just kidding all you lawyers out there, don't sue me!)**

* * *

The castle was filled with an eerie silence. No one wandered the halls, not a gust of wind passed by. If you were to stand in the castle that never was, you would feel as if you were trapped in time, like nothing would be able to move even if it wanted to. That's where we found Nira, standing alone in the halted hallway, utterly silent and afraid.

"I am so lost." She muttered to herself, biting her lower lip.

Finding no better solution, she headed to the nearest door she saw. Upon opening the door she found what looked to be a massive library, filled wall to wall with multicolored books. The shelves towered up to the ceiling, which was very high up, and a single ladder stood leaned against the far right bookshelf.

Nira walked to one row of particularly thick looking books and ran her index finger across them idly. They looked very old and she got the impression they hadn't been moved in a very long time.

Curious, Nira slowly pulled out one of the thick books, careful to not disturb its neighbors. She ran a hand across its tight leather cover and got rid of the dust before reading its title, "Ansem Report 3." It read in bold black letters. The title meant completely nothing to her, and yet she found herself opening its smooth cover to a random page in the middle and began reading a passage from it.

"The shadows that crawl beneath the castle... Are they the people who lost their hearts, or incarnations of darkness? Or something entirely beyond my imagination?

_All my knowledge has provided no answer. One thing I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion. Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart._

Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples. They are multiplying underground even as I write this report. They still need a name. Those who lack hearts... I will call them the Heartless."

Nira read it again and tried to make sense of the scrawled writing. Heartless? Of course she knew much about the horrible creatures that lurked in darkness most commonly known as heartless, but who was this Ansem? By the sound of it he didn't know anything about heartless, but in fact was the one that first came across them.

"How strange." She said softly to herself.

Curious, she flipped through the rest of the book but they only consisted of random snap shots of heartless. Small ones, the ones that did minimal damage and were easily avoided.

She reached over and placed the book back in the gap on the shelf, the only gap among the thousands of tightly placed books.

Nira reached for another one. This one read "Ansem report 13." When she removed the dust. Nira opened the cover and there, like the other book, was a paragraph written in tiny scratched writing.

"_When the heart casts off the flesh, where does the body go?_

_Heart and soul are separate, and the spirit remains in the body. But can we assume that the leftover body and soul perish?_

_Certainly when the heart changes into a Heartless the body disappears._

_However, that is only this world's story; in another world, mightn't they change forms like the Heartless and exist there?_

_If we take that to be the case, there must be a you other than yourself existing somewhere._

_An existence neither of darkness nor of light._

_An in-between existence._

_Cast off by the heart, a mere shell, one who begrudges both the darkness and the light._

_This mystery cannot be easily resolved._

_The relationship between the heart and the flesh is a complex one._

_But since we exist here, they cannot be termed as existent._

_Therefore I shall call them..._

_"The non-existent ones."_

'So this must be what organization 13 is.' She thought to herself. 'This Ansem guy really knows what he's talking about' flipping through this book Nira saw pictures of white heartless with funny symbols on their heads. In each shot they seemed to be in an awkward position, like they were always dancing…..or raping something invisible.

"Strange." She repeated to herself.

Putting the Ansem report back, she reached for a new one. This one said "Secret Ansem Report 6." Inside it read,

"_My choice to befriend darkness here in the midst of nothingness was a sound one._

_The moment I stared straight ahead with a calm heart, neither rejecting darkness nor fearing it, I gained a newfound power._

_A superhuman power—the power of darkness._

_It is likely Xehanort and the others were enraptured by this power, eventually becoming its prisoners._

_I do not intend to allow my heart to be devoured by the darkness as they did, of course._

_With this new power, I uncovered a "corridor of darkness" that connects the realm of nothingness to the outside world. While it is still difficult to come and go as I please, my banishment is now a thing of the past._

_To deceive Xehanort and my apprentices, I first used my power to change form before returning to the realm of light._

_As I had suspected, Xehanort had become a Heartless._

_Under my name, he commanded other Heartless in quests to snatch away the hearts of many different worlds._

_At the center of the hearts Xehanort had stolen was "Kingdom Hearts," which attracts tremendous darkness to itself and attempts to send any and all matter back into its depths._

_The other five have disappeared. Have they become Heartless, like Xehanort?_

_Or did they vanish after Xehanort exploited them?_

_I became familiar with an unusual "entity" while pursuing the truth._

_It is the soul and body that remain when a being loses its heart._

_When a Heartless is born, these entities disappear from the realm of light, to be reborn as entirely new beings in a completely different realm."_

Once again, Nira reread the passage. This seemed to resemble what Zexion had told her before about Kingdom Hearts, but it was still different. She couldn't quite explain it, but something about it just seemed…wrong.

She read a section from the middle of the passage out loud. "Under my name he commands other heartless in quests to snatch away the hearts of many different worlds." Something pulled in her stomach. Why did this seem so wrong? Preparing to search for more answers, Nira turned another page in the book. Some dust flew up from the pages and hit her in the face. Nira's nose was filled with years and years of dust, grim, and that strange smell that always comes off of old books that makes you want to sneeze all over the place and throw the book out the window.

Nira didn't throw the book out the window, but she did let out a very small sneeze.

"Bless you." Someone said from behind her.

She turned around and stared into Axel's eyes sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, then his expression changed when he saw what she was holding. "Oh it's about that, isn't it?" Axel reached out and took the book from her, tossing it carelessly on a wooden table nearby. "Don't worry about it, Xemnas is obsessed with keeping these things." He waved his hand as he talked and looked up and around at all the books surrounding them.

"I was just wondering…" Nira said ignoring him. Axel rested his gaze back on her. "How many people had to die to make Kingdom Hearts."

Judging by the look he was giving her, Axel had not been expecting that at all. He stared at her eyes wide for awhile, then looked back at the Ansem report.

"Um…" he began unsure of what to say. "Well see, we don't really-"

"Because that doesn't seem right, stealing all those hearts from innocent people."

Axel was at a complete loss for words. He turned his pleading eyes on the door as if waiting for someone to come in and tell him exactly what to say.

"Killing people-

"-Now wait a second-

"For your own selfish purposes-

"-You make it sound worse than it is-

"Is really sickening to me."

Nira stared up at him with disgust written plainly across her face.

"We don't steal hearts, the heartless do." He countered back.

"And then you steal the hearts from the heartless, what's the difference?" she asked skeptically.

"They wouldn't know what to do with them anyway. We need those hearts! And anyway, it's not like we control the heartless, we don't tell them to go around stealing hearts."

"Not according to this." Nira said, grabbing the Ansem report off the table and waving it in front of his face. "Is everything you've said to me a lie Axel?" she asked, sadly this time. Her voice died down to almost a whisper.

"Not…everything." He said scratching the back of his head. "But we need those hearts Nira, to be whole. Without them we're just empty shells."

"Is that how you justify it?"

"Justify what?"

"Killing people."

Axel flung his arms up in exasperation and groaned in fury. "Yes, ok? Is that what you wanted me to say?! Everything is a lie! We're heartless shells incapable of loving, or hating, or anything else! We betray each other, we kill each other, and we don't give a damn about anything but filling kingdom hearts with hearts! And we sure as hell won't stop at anything until we do!"

Nira's eyes filled up. She struggled to keep the tears in her eyes, stop them from running down her cheeks.

"I don't want to hear anymore." She said, flinging the bulky book at Axel's chest and scurried out of the room.

She ran and ran until she rounded a corner and stopped, clutching at her bandaged arm. The pulse in it was throbbing.

Nira could hear him calling after her, but she kept running, fighting tears all the way.

* * *

**Me: -working- **

**Riku: what are you doing?**

**Me: setting out mice traps**

**Riku: um…ok**

**Me: so how was the chapter? Well I didn't update because I didn't know what to write, then a few days ago I was sitting in the car (one of the places I always get my inspirations) and the whole Nira and Axel scene just played out in front of me. Weird how that happens. My inspiration is always random.**

**SNAP**

**Riku: Your majesty!!**

**Me: I caught the mouse! I caught the mouse!**

**Sora: King…Mickey?**

**Me: oops…well….he'll taste good as our dinner.**

**Sora: Don't tell Minnie about this.**

**Me: oh you mean that mouse with the dress? We ate her last night silly!**

**Sora: o.O**

**Riku: then why did you say it was chicken!?**

**Me: I thought that's what she was at the time…**

**Zexion: someone gave her soda last night while she was making dinner. It made her…how shall I put this…crazy.**

**Xigbar: SHE POKED OUT MY OTHER EYE!**

**Me: hehe I go stabbity stab stab **


End file.
